Forever Love
by rallybabe89
Summary: Sequel to Love Arranged.After the death of Kakashi Arune is now raising her child without her memory,her entire life before the birth of Shourai is now a blur.So many unanswered questions. KakaxOC NARUHINA SASUSAKU chap 11 up
1. Three years later

Forever Love chapter 1

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to ShyTan'ith who so cleverly discovered everything that was to be discovered in the Love Arranged epilogue.

And to Fujikaya who reminded me that this needs to be out already.

Gomen to everyone who was waiting for this.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer applies. **

**Summary until Chapter 10: **Three years after the alleged death of Kakashi, Arune is now raising her child, Shourai without memory of her past love. Her entire life before the birth of Shourai is now a blur. Neither mother nor son feel as if the man who claims to be a part of their family is truly a member. But what happens when one day that same man tortures poor Shourai near death? Who will come to save this young boy? And will Arune find the love that has been destined to be by her side?

Main Pairings: Arune-Kakashi, Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura

Side pairings: Neji-Ten, Shika-Ino

Let the adventure begin!

* * *

Naruto was worried about his sister. The past three years had wrecked havoc on her. She had yet to regain her memories of Kakashi. On top of that, her son, **Sh****ourai (future), **was not aging properly according to Hinata. Shourai was three years old and had not spoken a single word nor did he have a single hair on his body. Normal 3 year olds should run around making as much as noise possible and should have a head full of hair. Naruto knew that although his sister tried to act calm she was constantly worried about her son.

Naruto walked over to the secluded part of Konoha where his sister lived. Arune refused to live with Naruto in the Hokage building because he would have constantly had to worry about her even when Hinata was over. Arune still came over everyday though to clean and cook for Naruto even though now he had servants and cooks. Naruto hadn't mentioned that the Hatake mansion was hers because he didn't want her to be shocked. Hinata had told him that most partial amnesiacs (especially those who had been in this form from a 'shock') shouldn't be given a sudden realization of something in their past or else they might go into deep shock. As Hokage, Naruto had gone ahead and named the Hatake mansion as Arune's and Shourai's, even though Kakashi was gone his possession were still held intact.

'Knock Knock.'

Naurto arrived at this sister's door. Shourai opened the door and let Naruto in. The boy was about the average height with brown eyes, no hair which was quite odd for a three year old and a built that showed that the boy was at least a genin. Naruto grabbed his nephew and started tickling him. Naruto had always tried different ways to make his nephews talk. Shourai laughed alright but didn't say anything. Noticing he wasn't going to get a response from his god-son, Naruto walked over to his sister in the kitchen.

"You know onee-chan no matter what happens you always make enough for me to eat even I don't tell you I'm coming over," laughed Naruto while he teased his sister and grabbed a piece of carrot before helping her trim the beef.

Ever since Arune had started cooling for him, Naruto had become more keen towards vegetables. Not only because she was a good cook but also because Kakashi would always tried to get Naruto to eat them before he died. Looking up from the chopping board Naruto saw a certain sadness and loneliness in his sister. Since Shourai's birth, Arune had lost her cheerful spirit unless she was with her son. Life had been cruel to her, thought Naruto, first losing her husband, then the memories that connected to him, and her happiness.

Arune looked up at Naruto who had a solemn countenance on his face. She washed her hands and pulled her brother into a hug. The past three years seemed to have pulled a physical toll on Arune as well. Her long brown hair had lost its luster and was now tied up in a low bun, her petite figure had filled out from her pregnancy enhancing her breasts and hips, but most of all her face seemed too old to be simply 30.

Arune looked down at her god-brother and smiled into his dirty blond hair. He was taller than her by at least a foot, towering over her at six feet tall. She chuckled a bit when he told her that the rest of Rookie nine used to ridicule him for being the shortest in the class, but now he was the tallest. Bending into her embrace, Naruto had grown into a Hokage that Konoha and his father would be proud of. He was still his silly self but matured in battlefield and in politics. He still had the ability to change people but while keeping business away from pleasure. His slender built defiantly showed his years as a shinobi while his stance, which commanded respect, was also alluring and claiming. His facial features turned out more to be like his father's than Arune could imagine. She remembered his father and hers but when she tried to remember the 3rd person in the group her head felt heavy. Every time she tried to recall anything about her childhood, she'd retrieve the information in pieces. There was always something missing that should have held all of this information together. The only thing she remembered was flashes of silver and one red eye.

* * *

Arune heard the door crack open and saw her son along with the man who claimed to be her husband. Letting her brother go, after giving him the directions on how to cook the rest of the meal ran off to pick up her three year old son and kissed her husband on the cheek. It was mere protocol and duty. After her pregnancy, Arune could only remember Yasou being there for her. When he proposed three years earlier, she agreed to stay as his wife. But because of some legal difficulties, Arune was not technically married to him by law. Yasuo had claimed that Shourai was his own son, although Shourai had not looked like Yasuo, Arune didn't want to let her son grow up without a father.

Yasuo glared at Naruto who ignored his look and continued to cook. Naruto was glad that the Konoha Shinobi Act was still in power. The act allowed the spouses of Konoha shinobi not to remarry legally within three years of the Shinobi's disappearance or death while out on a mission. Shourai kissed his mother's cheek and avoided Yasuo altogether. Anyone could tell that Yasuo didn't treat Shourai like one of his own and that Shourai didn't accept Yasuo as his father. In fact the two didn't even acknowledge each other when they weren't near Arune.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom after Arune cleaned off Shourai, Yasuo grabbed his "wife" and kissed her eagerly on the lips. Arune didn't feel like there was much emotion on her behalf; the kiss was only a part of her duty as his wife. But as she kissed him, she couldn't help but feel as if she had once kissed someone with a passion beyond any other.

Shourai came into his mother's room and did not like the sight she saw. His so called father was trying to eat his mother's face. Being the intelligent three year old that he was, he knew he wasn't related to the man who called himself his father. Trying to pull them apart, he latched onto his mother's leg and was pretending to want a hug.

Silently thanking her son, Arune was grateful that he desired more attention.

"Aw look Yasuo, your son wants a hug from you," she said leaving her son with him.

Yasuo could see blood all over Shourai's face. Oh how good it would be to cause this boy some pain for interrupting what could have been such a lovely time.

Yasuo headed up to Shourai and smacked him hard against the wall, making sure not to attract any attention from Arune and the blond Hokage.

" How many times must I tell you to keep away when mommy and daddy are busy. Next time do not come n unless we call you in here. Now go to your room and don't come out until I call you," said Yasuo dropping Shourai's collar.

While moving back, Yasuo's eye caught something on Shourai's head.

A hair- silver in all of its glory.

Shutting the door, Yasuo picked up Arune's tweezers and walked toward Shourai.

* * *

Arune set the table and wondered what was taking Yasuo and Shourai so long. Walking toward her bedroom, she noticed that the door was closed. Wondering why the door was closed, she rushed and unlocked it using her chakra.

She saw her son crying while Yasuo was bent in front of him, seeming to console him. Running toward her son, she pulled him into a hug and tried to get him to talk to her, but failed as every other time.

Yasuo released a breath of relief as he backed away from the mother and son, putting the tweezers back on the vanity while getting rid of the silver hair he plucked from Shourai's head. "Every time that boy grows a hair, I have to go through the trouble of getting rid of it," thought Yasuo, worrying that the silver hair would remind Arune of her _real_ husband; the man who almost stole Arune from him. But now Yasuo was her owner and he would do everything in his power to keep her.

Silver would just cause unnecessary relapse in her mind.

* * *

Once again Yasuo thanked Kami that the boy was "mute," for if he wasn't then Yasuo wouldn't still have been in the household by Arune's side. Chuckling softly, he pulled both members of "his" family up and guided them toward the kitchen.

Naruto noticed the uncomfortable aura around Yasuo and Shourai. There was no love between the two and Naruto wished he could help.

After dinner, Naruto took his nephew/god-son to train with him. As a three-year old, Shourai was already a genin almost knowing twice as much as Rookie Nine's genin. True to his _real _father, Shourai could copy jutsus with only one glance. That was one of Kakashi's real bloodline limits. Even before acquiring the Sharingan from his best friend, Obito, Kakashi was a certified genius and had the ability to copy moves he had just seen; Obito's gifted Sharingan only enhanced Kakashi's ability to keep them in mental storage.

Being Hokage, Naruto was given the power to look into the history of his brother-in-law's life. He learned about his genin team, the one lead by Naruto's father. He also learned about Kakashi's father's suicide and the skills the Hatake genius had acquired by blood and by his own Chakra nature. Naruto had begun training Shourai but his official genin teacher was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was doing much better in the past three years. His fits and anti-social nature had been cut down drastically. Naruto grinned thinking that it was all because of Sakura's constant desire to take him out. Mostly to brag to all of his fangirls that Sakura- former fangirl- had now stolen the heart of Sasuke Uchiha; not that he would ever tell her. He had although began planning on proposing to Sakura after their four year anniversary as a couple.

(**Spoiler to the manga)** The only thing that bugged both Naruto and Sasuke was that Itachi was named a vicious criminal although he was following ANBU and the Third's orders. **(END SPOILER)** So when Sasuke found out the truth from Madera, he had begged the council to let him go defeat Madera and for them to release Itachi. Although Itachi's release is still pending, Madera was eliminated by Sasuke and Naruto in revenge for both Itachi and Kakashi.

Shourai was increasing his speed as he was trying to form multiple Kage Busshins- the most he could get was three full busshins with his limited chakra. Naruto's busshin had impressed him and although he knew that he didn't have enough chakra to create hundreds of busshins, he would try every day to create another. Shourai would even be able to head out to D-rank missions and C-missions as his genin team leader. But most of all Shourai was dedicated to learn so he could protect himself and his mother against Yasuo. Everyday Shourai would train with every one of the Rookie Nine. They had taken him in as their own child, trying to fill in the missing link in his life. Neji would train him in sights, Tenten would train him in weapons while Sakura would train him in medical fields and chakra control, even his almost Aunt Hinata would train him in which herbs to use and how to locate chakra points without the use of Byakuugan.

Apparently to the eyes of everyone else they didn't see Yasuo as Shourai's father. That was one big deal to Shourai, who wanted to know why everyone was hiding this fact from his mother.

* * *

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the tardiness of the first chapter of the sequel to Love Arranged, called Forever Love.**

I humbly thank all of my readers and reviewers. Let me know what you think of the first chapter and what else you think I should include in this story.

I don't have more chapters written so I'm sorry. Updating will be slow.

I'm working two jobs and still trying to find time to keep my house clean, hang out with friends, pick out my schedule for next semester AND write for three stories. And a lot more.

Although this is my baby, I want to finish my TenShino story before this. Sorry.

Check that out if you have time.

Let me know what you think…Please review.

_(The more reviews the faster the next one will be out)_


	2. To avoid pain

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok so I was planning on writing something else for this chapter but it didn't work out so well. Therefore this is a make-shift chapter.

**BTW I'm changing the pairing for this story. It's going to be NARUHINA since well Kakashi is dead. So **_**IF**_** Kakashi comes back then I'll change it back to Kakashi.**

**Ok listen I know making Shourai a genin at the age of three is a bit far fetched but please bare with me. He's supposed to be Kakashi's child, the same man who became ANBU by 13 if my information is correct.**

**BTW there's a lemon in this chapter. I know it's the second chapter but its NARUHINA so its overdue. Avoid the end if you want to.**

* * *

Anyway STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

* * *

Three year old Shourai sat in front of the Hokage after returning from a mission with his sensei and team. Naturally they had returned back after having a completely successful mission. His team consisted of his aunt-to-be Hinata's sensei's child, Asuma, who was three years older than Shourai and had lost his father in a battle. For some reason, Asuma and Shourai were best friends even though they didn't have anything in common. Asuma had jet black hair while Shourai, while he didn't have hair but he knew his hair would have been silver. Asuma talked nonstop and was rather intellectual when he wanted to be, where as Shourai would not speak at all. Communicating on the team wasn't that difficult though. Even though Shourai wasn't able to talk, the rest of the team always understood what he wanted and what he was trying to say. His eyes could speak a thousand words without ever needing to use his tongue. The compatibility of the team was remarkable.

The third person on their team was a red headed little girl whose name happened to be rose. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw the six year old who looked like a cross between Karin, his teammate from Hebi-Hawk, and his girlfriend Sakura. The red hair with the ever-present smile and the slight dimples all described little Xin Yi(Chinese name). Xin Yi had the same usual powers with the usual amount of chakra. But that was the real reason she felt left out. Being the eldest of the three, she had mothered them and always made sure they watched their back. But the girl was the only one of the three without Shinobi ancestors. Asuma was the great grandson of the Third Hokage and Shourai was the god-son of the current Hokage. A/N Presuming that he doesn't know that Kakashi is related to him

As Naruto listened to the Uchiha heir give his team's report, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Shourai seemed to like his team better than his family. The way his eyes lite up when he was assigned a mission was much like how Naruto's eyes used to light up when he was allowed to go out on high ranked missions. But Naruto's reason was that he had no family to go to, but Shourai had a loving mother to come back home to.

"So congratulations on another successful mission. I'll let you guys know if there is something else for Team Sasuke to accomplish. Now everyone go home and rest until tomorrow when you can train again," announced Naruto.

Shourai left to the market to buy himself some ramen before going home. If he was lucky then by the time he reached Yasuo would be asleep and wouldn't torture him in another session of training. For a man who claimed to never have any Shinobi experience he sure trained Shourai harder than any one of his Jonin teachers. Regardless of missions or other training, Yasuo would take Shourai out every night, 

unless he was already asleep, after Arune fell asleep then train Shourai to the point the three year old would faint of exhaustion. Not only that Yasuo would sometimes leave the poor boy stranded in the woods and go home himself. Then he would lie to Arune that Shourai went out early to train.

His poor mother was also a victim of Yasuo's abuse. Arune wasn't allowed to leave the house unless accompanied by Yasuo himself or with an escort to the Hokage's office. Once or twice she had gone to the market to get some ingredients for dinner and Yasuo had beaten her to the point where her legs were bleeding. After that Shourai was sure he heard sounds of screams and pain from his mother's room at night.

He needed evidence before he could call ANBU and make them arrest his 'father' but his mother had always denied everything, even though Shourai had not asked her.

His way of asking her consisted of using his genjutsu skills, which he learned from Asuma's mother, Kurenai, and from Sakura-senpai. Once when he noticed that Yasuo was out of the house, Shourai had entranced his mother in a dark envelop and showed her the pain that Yasuo was causing her. Arune believed that Shourai wanted Yasuo to take him to the park, to come with him on the academy field trips, to train him and even sometimes to tuck him in. Shourai thought that even though sometimes Yasuo would treat Arune like an animal, there were other times were his mother would have wanted to be with Yasuo. But neither one of them would tell each other the truth because they believed that Yasuo was the one that caused each other happiness. Both of them were willing to put up with the pain that Yasuo caused because of their love to each other.

As Shourai finished his ramen, he started walking back to his house. He looked out toward the night sky and found himself stareing at the bright stars. He wondered about his life.

Shourai's relationship with Sasuke was much different than the relationship he had with Naruto. Sasuke was not only his team leader but he was also like his long-lost brother. Naruto while he was cheerful and amiable, Sasuke and Shourai were more introverts and tended to not interact with people unless they wanted or need something.

Sasuke's entire personality was shaped because he lost his family. But Shourai's personality was shaped because he was abused. He would never openly admit to anyone that the man claimed to be his father would beat him up then heal him only to beat him again. Shourai would never complain that his 'father' would pluck out his hair, not only from his scalp but from any other part of his body. The poor boy would live in fear of the day he would hit puberty and grow hair on and near his genitals-having Yasuo get rid of those would be painful beyond belief.

The only reason he would never tell anyone was because his mother seemed happy with Yasuo. The times she would smile at him seemed as if she truly enjoyed being that man's wife. But Shourai would train everyday to strengthen himself so to beat the crap out of that man as soon as his mother didn't care about him anymore.

Leaning against the tree, Shourai finally felt at peace after a hard misssion with Sasuke-sensai. He looked forward to being on missions or out of the house for any reason. He did not like interacting with Yasuo any more than he had to.

Slowly falling asleep, he dreamt of a silver haired girl about a few years younger than he. She was wearing a light blue dress and was scolding him for not finding something out yet. He tried to talk to her but found that after three years of not speaking he had lost his voice.

* * *

As Shourai slept, Naruto was pacing his office. Something was wrong with his nephew/god-son and he wanted to know what. The way he behaved around Yasuo was painful. Naruto felt that he needed to fix whatever the problem was between the two and help Arune get her memory back.

He should try to convince Yasuo to help him. After all, Yasuo should want Arune to remember her past with him and love him regardless of who the _real_ father of her child is. That is if Kakashi was really dead. As Naruto paced the room, he could feel nothing besides the worry he felt for his sister. He did truly want her happy. After all she was the only link he had to his father now that both Kakashi and Jiraiya were gone. As Hokage, he could learn from his father's notes but being the young eighteen year old he was, he wanted first hand recollections from before his father was Hokage.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend of nearly three years. She was worried that he was going to get himself sick between his family and the entire village. She knew that he had enough capability to take care of everything but as far as she knew, he would never know when to quit and take rest. That was always her job being his secretary and girlfriend.

When Hiashi found out about the two of them dating, he had asked Naruto whether he had plans to marry his little girl so he could arrange for another person to take the place as heir. Naruto being the hyperactive blonde that he was, told Hiashi that regardless of him marrying Hinata, he had promised Neji that he would bring change to the Hyuuga clan. In Naruto's eyes, the only person kind enough and capable enough to join the two branches into one family- to change it from a clan to a family- was Hinata. Of course in the end Naruto did say that he had already started planning the wedding between he and Hinata as well as started building the complex where Hinata and he would 'repopulate' the Namikaze-Uzamaki clan.

After hearing that, not only did Hinata faint, but she was also joined by her cousin and Hiashi himself. But what Naruto didn't know was that the woman who had loved him since childhood had already planned her wedding to him. Needless to say, Hinata had already considered herself Naruto's wife since the day she met him.

Recalling this, Hinata felt it was her duty to steer her husband clear of stress and fatigue.

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata while walking over to said man. Naruto was still worried but had stopped pacing now that he remembered that Hianta was still in the office.

"Gomen, Hina-hime. I was just trying to figure out the problem with Onee-san and Shourai," said Naruto while he let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata nodded and placed her arms around his neck. Standing on her tippy-toes and pulling his head down, she pressed her forehead against his. In her eyes, Naruto could see a worried pain for him. He knew that he had made it a habit to worry about Arune and Shourai but he didn't know that he made his Hinata worry about him.

Pulling her closer, he placed his lips onto hers to convey an apology.

Now would be a good time to scroll down if you don't want to read the light lemon.

* * *

But apparently Hinata wasn't looking for an apology. Eighteen year old Hinata wanted to feel her boyfriend- cum- boss giving her the attention she deserved.

She wasn't trying to make him forget his sister but she was trying to make him forget the stress of work and allow him to relax a bit.

Her tongue jotted out of her mouth as Naruto was trying to pull back. Sensing her dominant impulse, Naruto decided to tease his not-so-innocent girlfriend by pulling his head back a bit and sticking his tongue out to play with hers.

Although Hyuuga's were known for their mastery of the Gentle Fist, Hinata was being anything but gentle.

The woman pulled her boyfriend closer to her and locked his tongue in between hers, caressing it as if it were going to escape any second now.

Hinata removed one hand from behind Naruto's neck and slid it under his Hokage robes. Layer by layer pooled by his feet as Hinata disrobed him. Not ready to be undone by his girl, Naruto started unbuttoning Hinata's black shirt and pulled it off. Slowly the two were losing balance and landed on top of the Hokage's desk.

After battling between soft and hard caress, Hinata cleared the paperwork of the desk and pushed Naruto ontop. Completely clothless, she mounted him and assaulted his every senses. Hinata was causing him utter pleasure as she raced to both of their peaks, causing Naruto to spill his seed inside her.

As they both lay spent, neither one of them realized the mess they made of the Hokage's desk and the paperwork that was wrinkled beneath them.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Shourai's dream changed from the little silver headed girl to a blonde haired little baby who seemed to be calling him towards her. Shourai felt a connection to her and couldn't wait to be right next to her. But as he approached her, she seemed to be picked up by Naruto and Hinata.

Maybe Shourai would get to meet the little baby in the real world.

As he woke up, he found his way home and snuck into his room, careful not to wake Arune and especially Yasuo up.

Slipping into his warm bed, he dreamt of a family filled with his mother, a silver haired father and a couple of siblings. Maybe one day he could hope to find his real father.

* * *

**A/N: crappy ending sorry. This was basically a filler chapter. Nothing big in here. Just that well.. u'll see. **

**Time skip in next chapter…**

**BTW thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites that you the readers have given this story so far. **

**Sorry for such a bad chapter. My brains dead from working two jobs, summer school and all that good stuff. **


	3. In birth and love

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**I'm sorry guys Kakashi isn't in this chapter either. Maybe he just won't show up in the story. Sorry ;)**

X.x.X

X.x.X

* * *

_**Five months later…**_

Hinata sat in front of her father bowing her head. Holding her five month pregnant stomach, she was scared. She had just told her father about her pregnancy. Naruto sat next to her holding her hand as she told Hiashi about the child developing in her womb.

Hiashi had been silent for nearly fifteen minutes soaking in the information that his daughter and her fiancé. At first he had been surprised but he had been expecting it to happen sometime in the coming year since the couple's wedding was in about two months. Furthermore, he had known that Naruto would want to have children and repopulate his Namikaze-Uzamaki clan. What Hiashi didn't expect was that his daughter would have given up her 'innocence' before marriage. He should have put it all together by now. His daughter had been spending too many a night with the Hokage. In fact that was the only reason he wasn't ecstatic by the news was that his daughter was apparently five months pregnant, just started showing and her wedding was in two months. She should have waited till after the wedding to have had such relations with Naruto.

The elders would have a fit once they found out. What type of leader was she if she couldn't keep her emotions in tact till her marriage? What type of leader goes against the Hyuuga culture? Just the fact that she wasn't marrying one of her relatives, preferably Neji, was enough to cause a commotion between them. What would happen once they found out she had conceived a child out of wedlock?

Pushing all of these thoughts aside Hiashi smiled and asked his daughter one question.

"Boy or girl?"

**

* * *

**The first person to find out about the couple's pregnancy was of course Arune. Naruto had asked her to be the God mother of his child and she of course gladly accepted. If anything were to happen to him and Hinata, the responsibility of the child would go to Neji, the child's God-father, and Arune.

But the person most excited by this news was the newly four year old Shourai. Although he hadn't said a word about his excitement, his eyes spoke of the emotion he felt. When he wasn't on a mission or training he would be trailing Hinata and giving her every comfort. Shourai, alongside Konohamaru, would not let Hinata over exert herself at the office, where Naruto insisted she continue working so he could keep an eye on her, or even at home, in her garden or in the hospital.

The two would go to every extent to get Hinata what she wanted. In fact one day Hinata had such a strong craving for specific butterscotch hard candies made from her mother's great aunt that Shourai had to find the old senile lady and try to get her to make the candies for him. That would have been simple if Shourai could talk and the lady could hear but alas they both were handicapped and needed to use other methods of communication. Once again his perfect genjutsu came to use. But the old lady had an awful memory as well so she didn't remember the formula for her butterscotch candies. Shourai began to search her house for a written recipe, which he didn't find. After a while he decided to simply ask Sasuke-sensei if he could use his Sharingan to get the old lady to remember the recipe. It took Shourai a while to convince the lone Uchiha, but he sealed the deal with the promise of helping him look after Sakura whenever she became pregnant. Sasuke, fearing that he would have to deal with a hormonal Sakura by himself, agreed and instantly got the great aunt to remember the recipe. But by the time the recipe was retrieved, the candies made and cooled, Hinata had no longer desired for them.

The poor boy had returned exhausted to his house without getting to see Hinata's smile.

* * *

Arune lay in bed in Shourai's room, waiting for her son to come home. The entire five months of Hinata's pregnancy had created doubts in her. Arune couldn't remember a single day of her pregnancy. It was as if her entire pregnancy until the day she went into labor was erased. She clearly remembered going through intense pain for the 14 hours that she was in labor for. She clearly remembered pushing out her son. She even remembered when the nurse gave Shourai to her for the first time. But anything before that was a blur.

As Shourai jumped in from the window, he saw his mother waiting for him. Her fair arms swept under the side of her head and her body curled up on his bed. She looked so peaceful yet confused at the same time. Masking his chakra, he noticed that his mother was awake yet absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach. He hoped that she wasn't pregnant because then it would mean that Yasuo would be the father of her child. And having any blood relation with that man was sickening.

Shourai unmasked his chakra and entered his room fully. After changing his clothes and washing, he embraced his mother and fell asleep cradled in her arms away from the fear caused by Yasuo and from the insecurities of the world.

**

* * *

Time skip…**

_**Half a year later as Hinata gives birth…**_

_ALL CAPS ITALICS MEANS HINATA'S SCREAMING IN THE LABOR ROOM._

"Hokage-sama, please sit down, you've been pacing for about 3 hours," said one of the hospital's nurses.

"Dobe, sit down. You're going to create a crater in the floor. Hinata's just giving birth not fighting on the battlefield," said raven haired Uchiha sitting outwardly calm in front of the birthing room. But every time Hinata screamed, Sasuke would look at his exhausted girlfriend and cringe at the thought of her 

screams if he ever got down to getting Sakura pregnant. In reality he was ecstatic about Naruto's kid. He would get to practice more about being a father before he and Sakura settled down in the near future.

Sakura and he planned on having at least five kids so that the Uchiha clan could grow rapidly but everyone of Hinata's scream seemed to lessen the dedication to the planned number.

_(_Nurse: _push a little more _Hinata:_ uhg) "NA..RU..TO I HATE YOU!"_

A few seats away sat Neji with a pregnant Tenten in his arms. Both were looking at each other with concern. Tenten was having twins and if Hinata was having this much pain with one child then Neji's Tenten would be in more trouble.

Tenten looked up to Neji and whispered his name.

"Neji?"

(Hinata: _I swear Naruto when I get out of here…ahhh)_

The said man grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it slightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry and don't worry. I don't intend on making you go through so much pain over and over again."

Tenten nodded in agreement and shivered in anticipation of the pain that she would have to face in three months time.

(Hinata:_ get this thing out of me!)_

One hour later the nurse had called Naruto inside saying that the child was almost visible and that Hinata had requested for him to be there. Naruto, being the excitable person that he was, immediately jumped off of his seat, that Neji and Sasuke forced him into, and started dancing around declaring that he was going to help Hinata with giving birth. Apparently he didn't realize that he sounded really stupid while his newly wedded wife was screaming in pain.

Fifteen minutes afterwards two nurses dragged the overexcited hokage out of the room because he fainted. In his unconscious state he kept muttering about Hinata, 'that place' and babies.

* * *

(**A/N: **and this is where Kakashi would sulk in a corner because he forgot to tell Naruto where and how babies come…but sadly he isn't at the birth of his blonde pupil's first child's birth)

* * *

While Naruto was still unconscious, Hinata's screams had stopped and everyone looked expectedly at each other. Sakura had awaked by this time and started to bring some healing chakra to her fingertips to allow Naruto to regain consciousness.

A few minutes later the nurse had called in Naruto and led him to the recovery room where Hinata and his baby were.

Stepping into the room, Naruto caught sight of his beautiful wife with a small nearly foot long bundle that lay in her arms. As Naruto stepped closer to the bed and his new born baby, he noticed that this was his first time with a family of his own. Sure he had Arune-nii-san, Shourai and even the entire rookie nine, but here in the arms of his wife was his own blood and flesh, his beautiful child for who he would fight against the world to protect.

Leaning down to kiss his wife, he caught glance at his first child. A spot of blonde hair and fair skin showed him that the child was healthy and had his hair. Naruto flashed his signature smile before Hinata nodded to him to take the baby into his arms. Removing the delicate package from the generic hospital blanket he turned to see the gender of his child- a girl, small, innocent and beautiful; just like her mother. But in end, Naruto knew that his baby girl would end up being as spontaneous and crazy as him.

* * *

Yasuo sat in his study and tried to figure out the scroll that was on his desk. The scroll was one of the old laws enacted for the security of Shinobi families. But this scroll in particular involved his relationship with Arune.

"_Decree Forty Five of Hundred and Six. Behalf of the Shinobi Family Rights Committee._

_On the sixteenth of the month before the rains, year of the rat, under the rule of the First Hokage._

_We, the council, along side the Shinobi Family Rights Committee, declare that no spouse of a Shinobi, who has been killed, injured, or has gone missing, shall remarry or be declared divorced until the fifth year of the alleged death, disappearance or divorce._

_By no means shall the spouse of the Shinobi in question have children outside of wedlock before the five years are over, and by no means shall this decree be undermined._

_The punishment for not following the decree is to be decided by the council at time or the Hokage."_

"I swear that blonde kid finds every means to keep me away from my Arune. But it doesn't matter. I've waited four years for her and I can wait one more before legally making her mine. But that doesn't mean I can't make her body mine tonight. With or without anyone's permission," smirked Yasuo before folding the scroll and sealing it. Then he removed his shirt and headed toward the room he and Arune shared, only to find Arune not present in the room. Once again she had decided to sleep with her son and tonight was the final straw. If he couldn't have her body tonight then Shourai would have to be in pain. That was just how things worked.

Checking the clock in the hallway, Yasuo saw that this was the perfect time to take the little boy out to practice his jutsu and what he learned.

"the poor little boy"

_**

* * *

Time skip... one year.**_

Five year old Shourai ran through the field looking for a white and blue flower. His scar covered arms seemed to be a part of him now. The night after Naruto's daughter was born, Yasuo had carved writing into his arm and burned most of Shourai's back. But a full year later, Shourai's back was healed but the carvings in his arm had stayed to remind him of why he needed to gain strength.

Shourai rememebered why he was at the field and using his quick eyes he found the lone blue and white lily that sat on top of the hill. For the past three months since Naruto's baby girl had started playing one on one with Shourai, he would bring her this flower.

As he ran back to the Hokage's house, the people on the street would whisper things about this flower.

The flower would only bloom once every three decades for five months. In that time the couple that could find this flower would be together forever. But they would also never feel peaceful without each other. The colors of the flower would symbolize the unity of the sky and the heavens.

But to Shourai it represented the colors of Naruto-ojii-san's little daughter; one of her eyes the white Hyuuga color while the other was the blue of the Uzamaki-Namikaze clans. But to Shourai, the little baby girl was balanced and had everything he had ever wanted - a father who cared for him beyond everything.

_**

* * *

A.N:**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter must be confusing. It has many parts and time skips in it. PM me if you're confused. **_

_**I promise you that this story will get more interesting. In fact I have a surprise coming up next couple of chapters. I hope you stick around till then.**_

_**I have a question for all of you. I need a suggestion for Naruto's daughters name. It seems that I forgot to think of one for her. Shoot.**_

_**I want her name to match Shourai(future), they have to sound good together. (HINT HINT)**_

Edit 3/2009: I named her Suki meaning love

_**Or something that you guys come up with… thanks**_

_**R&R. **_


	4. To be wedded in bliss

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**xXx-----xXx**

**Chapter 4

* * *

  
**

Yasuo woke up to see the sleeping face of Arune beside him. For the past five years this was the face he woke up next to and wished to wake up next to for the rest of his life. The only thing that had kept him from keeping Arune his legally was that stupid five year marriage rule that applied to the spouses of shinobi. Unfortunately for Yasuo that was the case since Arune was married to Kakashi before he went on that mission that cost him his life.

But as of today, his five year waiting period was over. He could finally be the only man allowed in Arune's life and he would take utter speed to make it true. For the past month or so Yasuo had been planning the largest wedding Konoha had ever seen. But alas he had to cut down many of his ideas because Arune didn't want such a lavish affair. But Yasuo had already picked out the venue, the dress, the menu and every other detail so that all Arune had to do was dress up and come say the vows.

When Yasuo had mentioned the wedding to Arune, she was a bit startled. She had lived with the man for five years and considered herself to be his wife. So she questioned him and he told her a makeshift truth.

--

**Flash back**

"Arune, it's true that I love you and it's true that I'm the father of Shourai. I honestly didn't want you living with the guilt that I wasn't married to you. You don't remember our past together and I didn't want to make you remember all of the horrific things that happened to us.

The truth is that I wasn't allowed to marry you. In Konoha there is a rule that applies to all spouses of shinobi. I was married once long before you ever came into my life. The woman I was wed to was nearly 12 years older than I and an alliance of my fathers. She was a shinobi and I had only met her twice in our married life. It was odd for a married person to be wed and not know their spouse but the truth was that my marriage with her wasn't even consummated.

Five years ago, she had died in a mission. Konoha shinobi law states that I couldn't remarry for five years since she was a shinobi. In the time that she left me, you and I fell in love. I wanted to be by your side forever and had already applied for divorce with her. Truth was I loved you and would never have loved her. Shourai is proof of my love and now that I can marry you, I wish to do so as soon as possible," said Yasuo in his explanation.

That said Arune had smiled and asked him if he needed any help with the wedding preparation but Yasuo had declined her offer.

**End Flash back**

--

Now Yasuo sat at the breakfast table looking over his wedding planner and making sure everything was alright. Yasuo had planned a lavish wedding and Arune didn't even have to lift a finger. He had hired the best designer in all of Fire Country and gotten them to make a beautifully detailed white gown for Arune. Yasuo have even gone through the pain of getting Shourai an outfit for the wedding.

Although he didn't like the boy at all, there was no way he would make the mistake of leaving the child out of the wedding. Arune would not be able to marry without having her little boy with her and Yasuo had made sure that the little bugger had been taken off the mission roster until after the wedding.

"But the best part will be that while Arune and I are off on our honeymoon, the little misfit would be sent to a permanent boarding school for delinquent ninjas. The bastard wouldn't even have a chance to ruin the wedding and the marriage. And if Arune misses the creep at all then I'll just give her another, more perfect son for her," Yasuo chuckled to himself.

Yasuo got up and went to the field where the wedding would be taken place later that evening.

The venue was set up and the seats were arranged. As soon as afternoon would come, the wedding events would begin.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune sat on her bed and looked out the window. Today was to be her wedding day.

She was slightly anticipating it but also dreading it. Ironically when Yasuo had told her that they weren't really married, she felt that she had the world's burden lifted off of her shoulder. She wouldn't have to live with the possessive man nor would she have to behave as his wife. The past five years were only spent with the crazed man because she believed that her son needed a father. But every time she saw Shourai's face after spending the day 'training' with Yasuo, she noticed that the boy was happier before her went to train than when he came back. Plus the physical blows on the four and a half year old were devastating to any mother. But Yasuo had always stopped her from healing them, saying that it would make his skin thicker to any such future attacks.

She had always been skeptical about the relationship shared between the two but she wouldn't ever get any response out of her son when she asked if everything was alright.

But as she looked out of the window and saw the wedding venue, she grew even more reluctant to marry Yasuo.

He had never treated her fairly, always forcing her to have sex with him. She would always have to meet his requirements. Never was she allowed out of the house without him. She wasn't even allowed to greet her son back from missions at the gate. Nor was she allowed to spend time with the other women her age, especially if it required going outside of the house.

Kurenai would come and bring her son with her to play with Shourai. It helped that the two boys got along and were on the same team. The red-eyed woman was a wonderful addition to Arune's list of friends. Together the two would spend time cooking up new menus and meals. They would talk about the latest in fashion and even discuss the current gossip of the town.

But sometimes it seemed to Arune that Kurenai knew Arune's _real _past. The widow of Asuma was definitely more knowledgeable about Arune's past than she let on. Sometimes she would even pull out some random event that Arune remembered only a little. But after talking to Kurenai, Arune would remember every explicit detail.

Kurenai was a good friend and she was also an exceptional teacher since she was the one who helped Shourai learn to communicate through Genjustu.

Shourai's genjutsu wasn't the normal type. It was gifted with the ability to express emotion through the images one saw. The situations that the young boy placed people in allowed them to understand his point of view completely.

Arune sighed as she went to retrieve the expensive wedding gown from the closet. The maids were coming in a while and Arune really didn't want their help getting dressed. She would rather be dressed and ready on her own.

It would make her seem as if she had a choice in marrying Yasuo.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

_Later that day…_

Shourai looked at his mother. She was beautiful in that white gown but there was something missing from her face. A smile.

His mother was dressed and ready but didn't seem to be pleased about this wedding.

The young fair skinned boy trotted over to his mother and sat in her lap. Being almost five gave him the pleasure of treated as a child while being a Shinobi gave him the luxury of being taken seriously.

Shourai picked his mother's chin up and looked her in the eye. Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if she had been crying the entire morning. Hugging his mother, he understood what he must do to make her smile again.

He had to stop this wedding.

His mother didn't want to marry this man and Shourai surely didn't want this man to be called his father.

That was because he knew the truth now and was not going to let this Yasuo man get away with playing with his mother's missing memory and emotions.

There was no way Shourai would let Yasuo take the place of his real father; Konoha's Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake.

**Flash back**

Shourai sat with his back on the tree. Asuma and he had just finished training with their team and there was about fifteen minutes left before he was required to be home. For a four year old Shourai had a pretty sweet curfew, "Be home by 8 when you're not on missions" was what his mother told him.

Asuma looked at Shourai and noticed that the usually energetic boy was lost in deep thought. Being about three years elder than him, he knew the boy was feeling something rather strong if he wasn't trying to restore his chakra quickly.

"Yo Shourai, what's up with the long face and the lost in thought expression on your face," asked the dark haired, red eyed genin.

Shourai looked Asuma in the eye and silently without words explained his suspicion of Yasuo not being his father.

The connection between these two friends was phenomenal to any outsiders but their teammate Xin Yi would know that they would communicate without words but simply by eye gestures and apparently telepathy.

Xin Yi could understand Shourai only a little but that was enough to know what he wanted and needed from time to time.

Scooting over towards the two boys, Xin Yi listened to Shourai's problems and tried to come up with a solution.

"So what you're saying is that you need to find evidence about your family and to prove that there's something seriously wrong with that bastard called Yasuo. Hell yeah, you need to. But guess what? I'll help and I'm sure that Xin Yi here will help also. I bet I can get Konohamaru-oji-san to let us into the records area. Or we could just steal the keys from him," smiled Asuma. It helped having relatives who worked closely with the Hokage, and to be the great grandson of the Third Hokage.

Later that night, Shourai snuck out of his house after Yasuo fell asleep. He met up with his two teammates in the middle of the town. Once he saw Asuma, who was dangling the keys to the records room in his hands, Shourai asked all of them to put themselves under the transformation jutsu so they could appear as ANBU who had access to the records.

Dressed as ANBU, the three entered the Hokage building with great discretion. They led themselves to the Records room.

Asuma stood in front of the door and tried key after key to unlock the door. While he was bouncing the keys up and down a few moments ago he messed up the order of the keys now misplacing the key that opened this door.

"Asuma, I swear you're such an idiot. Who told you to show off like that, bouncing the keys up and down," said Xin Yi grabbing the keys from the infuriated boy. While reaching for the keys, her hand accidently brushed Asuma's, whose face in turn changed to a pink shade.

Shourai caught this and eyed Asuma, 'We'll be discussing this later.'

Xin Yi was now making a circle on the ground with ground up dust and a matching circle around the lock on the door.

"It's an ancient Chinese spell. It'll help us match the key and the lock," she said. (A/N: that's made up)

The keys that were in the middle of the ground circle were now flying and only one key was heading toward the lock on the door.

Xin Yi grabbed it and turned the key unlocking the door.

Asuma scoffed and called her a showoff before entering.

Thus their search began.

Shourai had searched for his own name, Asuma searched for Arune's name and Xin Yi searched for the time period of Shourai's birth.

After spending nearly two hours in the record room, all three of the kids ran into the same name.

Kakashi Hatake.

Shourai's file listed him as his father. Arune's file listed him as her husband. The time file listed him as an elite jonin.

All that was key now was to look up this Hatake Kakashi's file.

Shinobi file: Hatake, Kakashi

Rank: Jonin

Full Name: Hatake, Kakashi

Birth date: September 16

Birthplace: Konoha

Father: Hatake, Sakumo

Height: 5'11

Blood Type: O

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Black (natural), Left eye: Sharingan (see genin file for more information)

Genin Team: Uchiha Obito, Rin Team Leader: Namikazi, Minato (see Fourth Hokage and Uzamaki Naruto file)

Teaching Genin: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto (see Fourth Hokage file, Kyuubi file and see Sixth Hokage file)

Marital Status: Married, Neoma Arune (see Shinobi file Neoma Arune)

Offspring: Shourai

Current Status: Missing in Action/ presumed dead

* No body found, no evidence still alive.

* Five year Shinobi MIA law applies

- --

Shourai continued to look into his father's folder. He was dumbfounded in all of his father's achievements. Youngest shinobi ever, well sorry Otousan, not anymore.

His father was amazing and it was too bad his mother didn't remember him.

All three of the genins looked up more information about Arune, Shourai and Kakashi until they came to a conclusion. It was impossible for Hatake Kakashi to be missing or dead and for Arune to lose her memory about him.

It was all Yasuo's plan.

**End Flash back**

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

But there was nothing that they could do now. It was five full years since Kakashi was gone and they had no proof that Yasuo was abusing Arune. Hell Shourai couldn't even step up and say that he was being abused himself.

As everyone sat down into their seats at the wedding, Shourai tried to think of ways to stop the wedding. Sitting next to Hinata and his newly acquired friend, Suki, he couldn't really help his mother in any way. Naruto wasn't able to make it to the wedding and well it wasn't like he had much of a choice because Yasuo had nearly hid the entire thing from him.

As the organ began to play, an idea hit Shourai. His mother began to walk down the aisle and once she reached to the altar she looked at her son. Immediately he engulfed his mother in what was her original wedding scene.

He had read it in the file of the mission they met Yasuo.

Arune saw a marriage registration office in some different land. Following herself inside she saw a masked man and silver hair.

Outside of Arune's head, she had begun clutching it in pain. Whatever was keeping her memory locked was powerful. More powerful than the little four-year old.

Shourai didn't want to see his mother in pain so he stopped the images. Yasuo shot a look at the young boy who had been holding baby Suki tightly to his chest.

Shourai understood that Yasuo knew that Arune had seen something.

"Daughter, are you ok? Do you need a medic? Can you continue?" asked the priest hoping that she would say that she didn't want to continue.

"yes, I'm fine. Let's continue," she replied getting up and leaving her head. She was confused by the images her son had shown her.

"Dearly beloved, We are here to witness the union of this couple, Arune and Yasuo, in holy Matrimony. This beautiful union of marriage binds together the couple till death do them part. For those who witness this union, may you be blessed with happiness. But for those that oppose this union speak now or forever hold your peace," stated the old priest.

The entire audience looked at each other. They all opposed the union but no one was willing to stand up and acknowledge it.

After a few moments Naruto turned and was about to start the vows until Shourai stood up.

"Son, do you oppose this union?" asked the priest.

Shourai shook his head yes then was followed by his team mates in agreement to his opposition.

"Dearly beloved, it seems that the son of the Lady is opposed to this union. Please forgive us but this wedding will not be taking place," priest said with a smirk on his face to Yasuo specifically.

"Shourai, my dear, why don't you want me married? Baby, come and talk to me," said Arune but Shourai simply ran out of the wedding venue in fear of what Yasuo was going to do to him.

"Arune don't worry I'll talk to Shourai and see what is bugging him," said Yasuo running after him.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Shourai had left the venue and ran to his secret place near the river bank. This was the place no one should be able to find him. It was close to his real father's house and Shourai felt safe there.

But once he approached the area he sensed Yasuo. The man had followed him rather quickly.

Shourai felt himself shake.

Yasuo had placed a blanket of darkness around the area and was now heading toward Shourai.

Oh, this boy will be dead by the end of tonight and no one in this entire world could save him.

Yasuo made a couple of hand seal and place a paralyzing jutsu on the boy.

Shourai was frozen and could sense the hatred and chakra swirling inside Yasuo. The man was really going to kill him today. Shourai felt like an idiot. He should have listened to Shikamaru sensei when he was teaching them how to break away from his Shadow jutsu.

Yasuo leapt toward the boy and used the nearby river to usurp the water into the boy's mouth. He would make it look like the kid drowned himself. Keeping the boy paralyzed, Yasuo dumped the child into the river after hitting his head several times on the rock in the river. Shourai was quickly losing his consciousness.

Yasuo left the scene making sure the little boy couldn't fend off the paralysis. Smiling to himself, he would tell Arune that he never found Shourai.

Shourai noticed that Yasuo left the area. He left him there to die. Shourai could feel the life being sucked out of him as he hit another rock in the river as he floated past his father's house.

But before he closed his eyes forever, Shourai saw a spark of silver come up and grab him out of the water.

Looking up at the covered face and silver hair, Shourai smiled and spoke for the first time before losing consciousness.

"Otou-san"

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **you know you guys love me now that someone is most likely going to come back.

Poor Shourai is now battling for his life as Yasuo nearly killed him. Arune hasn't gotten married to Yasuo. Naruto was doing something important.

Shourai knows who his real father is.

And guess what!

**Good News: Kakashi is back.**

The next chapter will be the same day but from the view of Kakashi and Naruto. Personally I love Kakashi so I need him back in my life. So damn sexy!

I was planning on holding back Kakashi and prolonging this union but oh well. I figured I might as well give you Kakashi before I give you bad news

**Bad News: Only one update per month.**

edit: 3/2009


	5. We'll figure it out

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

  
**

Early in the morning a masked man arrives at the gates of Konoha. Genma watches as the supposed to be dead man comes in front of him and whispers to him to not let anyone know he is alive.

Nodding his head, the senbon sucking man lets his once close friend back into the village still in aghast as to how this man is still alive.

The spiky silver haired man walks through the village and wonders where everyone is. Perhaps there is a festival going on the other side of town, where he had seen the rather large tent set up. That's where everyone is.

The man walks toward the Hokage building and notices the newly added sculpture to the Hokage Mountain. A man with whiskered cheeks and spiky blonde hair, an exact replica of his father, two sculptures down is now carved into the mountain.

The Silver haired man smiles to himself and thinks "finally the twerp made it onto the mountain, but how did he do that in the few months I was gone?"

The masked man was looking for one person through the village, a woman with pale brown eyes. She was nowhere to be found. The masked man avoided all questions from the few people that weren't attending that festival and headed towards the Hokage's office. There was only one person who would know where the pale eyed woman was and that was her adopted brother, who according to the monument was now the Hokage.

A blond haired blue eyed man sat in the Hokage office staring out the window when he dropped everything he was holding and ran out the building towards the masked man.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE ALIVE?" he screamed pinching himself and the masked man to see if this was more than a dream.

"Where is she? Naruto is she alright? I need to see her," asked Kakashi.

In a flash the young Hokage grabbed his former sensei and transported them both into the Hokage office.

"She's alright. After the incident she decided that she couldn't live in Kohana anymore. I didn't want to let her go but there was nothing I could do to stop her. She moved outside the town in a personal plot that I gave her. She comes into town every so often and is still considered a Kohana member but she's distanced herself from everyone. It's been five years, sensei and so much has changed in her," said Naruto.

"Five years, I've been gone for five years? But where I was it only seemed like a few short months had passed. No wonder you've made it to being Hokage" questioned Kakashi.

"Where have you been for all of this time? We looked everywhere for you. Every year we assigned multiple teams to find you. We found your mask and hitai soaked in blood and no sign of you at all," asked Naruto ignoring the comment that said he was still almost dead last.

"I was trapped in the alternate dimension. Someone pushed me inside my Sharingan attack and I was locked in there instead of Madera. I swear I'm going to kill who ever made me lose five years of my life. It took me a while but I figured out a way to get out of the dimension and in that I also made myself stronger," explained Kakashi.

Naruto sighed and got off of his chair. He walked up to his brother-in-law and hugged him. Five years of not seeing someone so close to him was bad, especially since Kakashi was like a father to Naruto in the times he was his sensei.

"Naruto, I mean Hokage-sama, I'll give you a full report later. But right now I need to find her," said Kakashi.

"Well you better hurry. It's been five years since you've been declared MIA or KIA. You know the shinobi law that if a spouse is killed or missing then the husband or wife cannot remarry until after five years. Kakashi, Arune's five years are finished as of now and today is her wedding. Yasuo that asshole is marrying her today. I swear he's had his eye on her since that mission and tonight she'll be his wife if you don't hurry," said Naruto.

"But why doesn't she just say no to him. I mean she must still love me right?" asked Kakashi thinking that there was something wrong with the picture.

"She has no memory of you since after Shourai," Naruto paused realizing that Kakashi had no idea who Shourai was.

Kakashi however wasn't paying attention to any of the information about Shourai. He was stumped as to how his beloved would not have any memory of him. He had known her since they were children, was it possible to forget him without forgetting her life?

* * *

Kakashi ran out of the door and knew his destination.

That rich ass Yasuo was the one who set up the tent. He knew that Kakashi hadn't been able to give Arune a large wedding. Kakashi knew that the shortest way to the tent was through the Hatake property, so he cut through there.

As he approached the small area on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, he saw a small boy, around five years of age floating in center of the riverbank. The little boy did not seem to be breathing or swimming for that matter of fact. Being five years old, the boy had probably reached for the ball that was floating in front of him and fell into the river.

The silver haired man ran to the side where the boy was and dove in to save him. Fighting against the rigid pulses coming from the downhill river the silver haired man grabbed the boy and took him out of the water. Seeing how the boy was now shivering and completely wet the silver hair shinobi wrapped the boy in a spare shirt and wiped him off. The little boy was fairly cute with little dimples but there was defiantly something different about his eyes. Both of them were normal looking eyes but had slight redness in them. Curious the man moved in closer to see them but noticed that the kid was wearing an id tag around his neck. The man reached the id tag and read the information on it. The boy was near fainting so Kakashi needed information about him.

"So your name is Shourai huh? Well mister what were you doing so far away from your house? And where are your parents?" asked the silver haired man.

But before the boy lost consciousness altogether, he whispered "Otou-san".

"_Father? _Why is this boy calling me father?" asked Kakashi. Then it clicked. Naruto had mentioned something about Arune forgetting about his existence because of some Shourai. Maybe it was this child? Maybe this child was_ his _child?

The masked man snapped out of his thoughts to see the marks and cuts on the young boy's body and face. This was no accident; it was a plan to murder the poor boy and disguise it as an accident. There was no way that Kakashi could send this child back to its parents especially in this state of physical condition.

Kakashi picked up the boy and decided to take him to his own house. If there was a place where the boy would be safe it would be where no one had lived for in five years. Letting his heart pinch a bit, Kakashi knew he would have to let his Arune wait a bit longer to be re-united with the person she loves. Kakashi could only hope that his wife would wait for him a little longer.

Once home, Kakashi took the little boy's soaked clothes off and searched through his drawers for warmer clothing for him. The little boy was covered in water and Kakashi took it upon himself to dry him off. Thank fully, Kakashi had dried off the boys lungs with a healing jutsu that he was thought when learning to walk on water.

As Kakashi dressed Shourai, he summoned Paakun and told him to tell Naruto what happened and not to tell anyone he was back in Konoha. If Kakashi was still alive then Arune couldn't marry Yasuo anyway. At least not if the Hokage knew. A married woman couldn't get married again to someone else unless a divorce is given, and everyone knew that Kakashi wouldn't let the first woman he ever loved away from him.

Paakun sensed a familiarity in the little boy. The boy was the same as Kakashi and his mistress. Paakun who had been passed down to Arune knew that this was both his masters' son.

"Kakashi, you should probably check out who this kid's parents are," he let slip before going to deliver the message to Naruto.

Kakashi bent over the little boy to see the id tag again.

The tag clearly stated something that Paakun knew.

Name: Shourai

Mother: Arune Neoma

"This boy is my son. Is that why he called me father? But if Arune doesn't know me then how does he know me?"

Kakashi pulled his little boy into his chest and kept him close.

His first born had grown so much. Kakashi felt like a failure though.

"My boy, I've been an awful father. I wasn't there for your birth, the first word you said, the first time you walked or anything. But I promise I'll be there for you from now on," Kakashi promised his sleeping son.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune sat holding a handkerchief to her face. Her son had been gone for the past five hours. Yasuo said he didn't find him and everyone in the town had gone out to search for the boy. Naruto had even been informed but he said that he really couldn't send anyone out to look for the boy because it was only five hours that the boy was gone.

In reality Naruto was told that Shourai was with Kakashi. But since Kakashi didn't want anyone to know that he was back, Naruto had promised Kakashi not to tell anyone.

"Naruto-sama, there was blood found by the riverbank and pieces of Shourai's clothing. We believe that he might be there in the river," said one of the shinobi deployed to find Shourai the next morning.

Naruto was sitting with Arune the next morning when the shinobi had told them of the blood and clothing found from Shourai.

Naruto stood up. Kakashi hadn't mentioned anything about Shourai's blood and clothing.

Both Arune and Naruto ran with the shinobi to the riverbank to find Shourai.

Once they reached the river bank though, Arune couldn't see her son at all.

"Shourai, how could you? My baby you can't leave me. Please don't leave me again. Please my baby come back to me," Arune cried holding her baby's ripped suit.

A scene played in Arune's head and she was taken to a point of her life where she had lost another loved one, causing her to faint.

Naruto ordered the Shinobi around him to get her to the hospital and to clear out the place. He himself however went to the closest house nearby- Kakashi's.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Shourai woke up wrapped in his father's embrace. Five years of being deprived of such fatherly affections had caused the young boy to crave even more of it.

Pulling his warm out from under the pillow, Shourai lifted his father's mask and tried to see his father's face clearly.

He got as far as pulling up his father's hitai and seeing both of his father's eyes clearly. His eyes were closed while his breath was easy. Shourai could tell though that his father was awake.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi letting his grip loosen on the child.

"Better. Did you save me from sinking in the river?" choked out Shourai. Nearly five years of not talking had made his voice very scratchy and his voice box very raw.

"What's wrong with your voice? Is it normally like this?" said the Copy Nin wondering what his son was going through.

"Actually this is the first time I've ever talked to anyone. For the past four and a half years I've never been able to speak. My voice was cut off. I think according to my medical records it had to do with a hit mom got when she was pregnant with me," said Shourai.

"So this entire accident that led me to you also caused your voice to return. Wow, so the prophecy was right. My child is a blessing," said Kakashi pulling Shourai up into a comfortable position on the bed.

"Otou-san, that was no accident," the boy said after recovering from the blush that graced his face when he was called a blessing.

As Shourai explained the events that occurred to him and his mother over the past four and a half years, Kakashi came to one conclusion.

"That bastard, so he's the one that caused you and Ruin so much pain," Kakashi tightened his fist.

"But for now we need to change your bandages and get you some food. We can't do anything until you're all better. Now be a strong boy and be patient until I get some more information about Yasuo and his plans," said Kakashi while going into the kitchen to get breakfast.

But as he expected there was not a morsel of food in the house. It had been closed down for the past five years and although Naruto had done an exceptional job at keeping the house clean, there was no food.

As if on cue Naruto appeared in the living room of the grand manor.

"Sensei, is Shourai alright? I know you said that he's with you but my shinobi found his blood and clothes by the riverbank outside. What happened?" asked Naruto.

As Kakashi explained the entire situation, Shourai came out of the room. Even though he had been beat up pretty badly by Yasuo and nearly died, his father had done a pretty good job patching him up. A soldier pill had to be taken in order for Shourai to even get up off the bed but now he was able to move around with the spare crouches that his father had in the house.

As Kakashi explained to Naruto what happened, Shourai sat by the window trying to figure out a way to lock Yasuo up.

"So what you're saying is that Yasuo tried to kill Shourai. But the only problem is that I can't lock him up and bust him because I don't really have any evidence," sighed Naruto.

Everyone sat glum and thinking of a way to trap Yasuo.

Shourai had voiced out an opinion causing Naruto to gasp and then scream about how he got his voice back; leading to another half hour of explanation.

Suddenly Naruto leapt up and grinned, "Guys just leave it to me. I have a way. But for now, everyone lets have some food."

Naruto ran out of the house and went straight to his favorite ramen store. Apparently they did take out now.

As the three sat and ate, Naruto explained the plan to them.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune sat in Shourai's room. It had been two days since her beloved son had disappeared.

Her flesh and blood was missing and it was believed that Shourai had drowned in the river. It was utterly sad. Her poor baby was lost and alone in the world and she couldn't do anything.

"Arune, love, don't worry. Even though Shourai is dead it'll be ok. We can have another baby it'll be fine. Seriously Arune, tomorrow we'll be getting married," said Yasuo.

"Yasuo how dare you say such a thing. That's our baby. Our poor baby boy that they keep saying is dead. I'm not marrying the day after our baby is gone. What the hell is your problem?" snapped Arune while pushing Yasuo away from her. There was no way that she was marrying that man the day after her baby was pronounced dead.

"Settle down love. It'll be fine. I think that we can wait until next week to have our wedding. Now just come here and try to get some sleep. Even though Shourai might be dead I'll still be here forever. I promise," said Yasuo while cradling Arune in his arms until she fell asleep.

Once she fell asleep he left her on the bed before heading out to the balcony that was in Shourai's room for when he came home late from his missions.

Yasuo did a few hand signs and suddenly summoned some strange creature.

"So I want you to find out if that boy is actually dead. Make no mistakes this time. Another thing, make sure that there's no trace of my involvement in his death," he said before both of them disappeared into thin air.

**

* * *

xXx**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is the August installment of Forever Love. School starts in about two weeks so thanks for understanding.

I'll try to update more frequently when I get the chance especially if there is some time between classes or something. But I assure you that before my birthday- September 23- you'll get an update. Maybe two depending on the review count.

Thanks!


	6. Just one touch

Forever Love Chapter 6

September 2008

Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: This is for Kakashi, since today's his birthday.

* * *

**xXx**

Kakashi knew that the only way he could possibly get his wife and son justice was to expose all the cruelties that Yasuo had done.

The only he could possibly expose Yasuo was to get him to openly admit to everything, and that too in front of the entire town and the Hokage.

Even if Naruto did know about how Yasuo had treated Shourai, he couldn't punish the bastard because even as the Hokage, Naruto's hands were tied by the law.

So that was the reason Sasuke was sitting in Kakashi's living room with a bouncing one year old playing with Shourai down the hall.

The plan was simple. Once the entire town believed that Shourai was dead, Sasuke would get Yasuo to look into his Sharingan and then openly admit to the torture and everything that was pushed upon Shourai and Arune. But in order for Sasuke to do that, he had to get close to Yasuo. All the while making sure that Arune would not marry the son of a bitch.

Kakashi had come up with letting Yasuo use the Uchiha funds to help Yasuo grow his restaurant business in Konoha and also in all of the Fire Country. Once Sasuke was close to Yasuo, that was where Kakashi would start appearing out of nowhere.

Phase one of the plan was to get Sasuke close to Yasuo, let him believe that Sasuke was on his side; after all the man did leave Konoha and Kakashi to gain 'power'. Phase two would be to allow Kakashi to drive Yasuo to insanity. After all how many dead people come back to life? So everytime when Yasuo least expected it Kakashi would appear in front of him. Sitting there silently or interrupting every 'intimate' moment that bastard would try to have with Arune.

After explaining the plan to Sasuke, Kakashi glanced at Naruto's little daughter, Suki (love), playing with his son.

Kakashi sighed as he realized that he had not only missed his own son's birth, but the birth and marriage of one of his closest pupil's and a boy, sorry man, who was like his own brother.

Kakashi got off the couch and headed to greet his son and his almost niece.

"Outo-san, you know I helped bring little Suki-chan here into this world," stated Shourai proudly while tossing the little one year old a small ball.

"Really, now how did you do that?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow as to how his son could have possibly helped Naruto and Hinata bring their daughter into this world.

"Well when Hinata-sama was pregnant she would have all the silly cravings. Naruto-ojii couldn't help her because he was too busy being the Hokage, but every one of her cravings were so outrageous that it 

took me forever to help her. Once she even made me climb up a hundred foot tree just to get the top mango, because she thought that the top mangoes tasted better than the ones that grew closer to the bark of the tree." Shourai giggled at his own memory.

Kakashi though drifted over to his own thoughts as he realized he never got to see his wife ask him for crazy things. The past five years that he had been missing from their lives had deprived him of all the luxuries that came with family.

Kakashi slouched a bit more as he realized that he didn't get to see Arune's womb swell with his son, nor did he get to be by her side while she gave him the most special gift- his son.

Shourai sensing his father's depressed aura pushed baby Suki to his father. The little baby crawled straight into Kakashi's lap and started cuddling with him. Her diapered butt was placed right on Kakashi's thigh as she tried to give him a hug all the while being too short.

Kakashi smiled down at the baby in his lap. She had just reminded him that there was no reason for him to be sad. After all, he was still alive and so was Arune. The two of them could still have more children. But first they had to get rid of the weed that was separating them.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Arune tossed in her bed as she hoped sleep would finally come to her. But everytime she closed her eyes, she would see her baby. Arune looked to her side to see Yasuo sleeping comfortably.

How he could sleep like that was beyond Arune's understanding. But when he had complained to her that she should sleep and that she looked like a wreck, she had exploded on him. How dare he tell her that she should just forget her son and sleep peacefully?

There was no way she could sleep, knowing that her son had drowned in the river by that abandoned house.

Leaving the bed, Arune got up and headed to the balcony of her room. Grabbing her thin shawl, she tried to cover the skin that was shown by her transparent pink nightgown that Yasuo said she _had_ to wear.

The moon seemed to place a soft light on the woods surrounding the balcony. There was a soft breeze outside and Arune closed her eyes to let the breeze take away her sorrow.

The shawl slipped off Arune but she didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't till she thought she felt hands on her body that she began to think.

First it was odd but that touch was so familiar; something that seemed to Arune as though it belonged on her skin.

Arune swore she could feel hot breath on her neck but she knew that Yasuo was still asleep because she hadn't heard the balcony door open.

The hot breath remained on her neck while the hands started to move. They drifted from Arune's shoulders to the tips of her fingers.

Her heart hadn't felt this way ever when Yasuo touched her. Not once had his touch made her melt like this, not once had Yasuo's touch made her want to drop her guard. But this touch, whether it was a figment of her imagination or it was real, made her want to forget everything that moment and it seemed to Arune that her body wanted this touch everywhere.

It was then that those hands traveled underneath the nightgown and caressed Arune's bare breasts. The hot breath traveled over her nape to end right above her breasts. Arune's eyes were clenched shut and her lips were between her teeth, trying to hide any form of sound- moan- that her body wanted to release.

Arune was having an internal conflict to open her eyes and see whether or not the hands and breath causing her arousal were real. But once she opened her eyes, she saw only a flash of silver.

Pulling herself together, Arune sat on the lounge chair that was on the balcony. Her breath was still erratic and her body felt as if she knew who or whatever had caused her such an arousal.

The silver was the same as in her dreams previously. Arune knew that the silver was a part of her past but who could she asked?

Yasuo wasn't an option; he wouldn't tell her the truth. Naruto was too busy looking into Shourai's death. Maybe she could ask Hinata or Sakura about the silver flashes?

Arune let a tear drop out of her eyes as she came to the conclusion that if she couldn't get her son back then she could at least get her memories back.

She wiped her face and went back to try and sleep.

Sleep did come to her as well as memories of her past involving rain and the sound of her voice complaining that she didn't get to dance in it.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Kakashi halted his breathing as he stepped into his master bedroom.

His Arune was still as beautiful as she was five years ago.

Kakashi had just come back from her balcony.

It was something he needed to do. After all how did one expect Kakashi to be so far away from his beloved on purpose; especially after taking so long to allow her into his life.

Her skin was still as smooth but it had aged from all the hardships she had to deal with.

Kakashi could tell that she had been forced to sleep with Yasuo. He could see the marks that bastard left on her skin. But Kakashi also knew that he was the only one whose touch could bring Arune pleasure.

It showed in the way her breath became labored as soon as he touched her. Kakashi knew his wife's body still remembered him no matter if her mind was somehow blocked from his memories.

As Kakashi stepped into the cold shower, he knew that he needed to have her back. He wanted to keep her close to him, he needed to show her that he still loved her, and he wanted, no had, to protect her from all the evils in the world.

From now on, he would do everything the right way. But first he needed her to remember him.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that the boy is truly dead. You couldn't sense his chakra at all, Karin? That's good. You've done a good job and now I think you can get your friend back," Yasuo said to the red-haired woman following him into his dungeon.

The dungeon was placed under the house Yasuo lived with Arune in. The entrance could only be found if Yasuo's blood was rubbed against the wall thus allowing Arune to never have access to the dark place. Yasuo kept most of his life a secret from the woman anyway.

The only reason he was with her was because he wanted her. But the woman was never a pleasure in bed. She never screamed his name, nor did she ever have an orgasm with him. She was like a living corpse in his bed and that pissed him off.

"But now that her son is dead, she'll have nothing else to concentrate on but me. Plus this time, her womb will hold my child not _his_," thought Yasuo while opening the door of one of the cages.

Karin ran past him to the man sitting on the floor amongst his own vomit and other bodily secretions. The man was skin and bones and barely breathing.

"That bastard trapped you in here without any food or water, didn't he, Suigetsu?" thought Karin.

"Thank you, Yasuo-sama, for taking care of him. And thank you for letting us go," Karin said lifting Suigetsu off the floor and onto her shoulders.

Yasuo merely nodded and let her pass him.

"Now all you need to do is follow my instructions and you'll get to free your other friend. What was his name? Oh yes, Juugo. You can take Juugo next time I need something Karin," said Yasuo peeking over to where he kept the cursed man held by chains and imbedded into the ground.

Karin gritted her teeth and wanted to lash out at the bastard, but right now all she could do was nod and head back home to heal her teammate and boyfriend.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"What the fuck, Karin? You killed the fucking twerp? How could you? What the fuck Karin, I thought we promised never to kill innocent people again? I don't mind dying there if it meant keeping that twerp alive!" yelled Suigetsu as soon as he finished sucking some of Karin's chakra.

Sure he was glad to be alive. Yes he was glad that Karin had allowed him to even take some of her chakra to heal himself. But he was upset with her. They had promised as a team that they wouldn't kill innocent people. That boy, Shourai, was the most innocent. Suigetsu would have died gladly in his place if it meant saving the poor kid.

Karin smacked the man on the back of his head as she started to drag the man towards the Uchiha district.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"So Karin I see you've finally recovered Suigetsu. Now then I have another thing to ask from you," said Sasuke.

Karin had sat Suigetsu down and explained to him about the Shourai and Yasuo situation.

"So what you're saying is that the twerp isn't really dead, you just told that bastard that he is so that you can rescue me? Oh my goodness Karin I didn't know you LOVED me so much. You're such a sweetheart," Suigetsu stated while Karin glared at him but didn't hurt him physically.

In the past five years, the relationship between the two had progressed so fast that even Sasuke had a hard time believing it. Ok so he had to admit that he wasn't the best at relationships. Heck he wasn't even sure how or why Sakura had agreed to be his girlfriend nearly 6 years ago but he wasn't one to complain. The woman was the most understanding person he knew and he was glad to have her by his side, whether or not he'd admit that out loud was different story.

Sasuke had known that Karin was helping Yasuo with something but he hadn't known until a few weeks ago that she was the one Yasuo had hired to eliminate Shourai. But Yasuo was an idiot.

If there was one thing about the former Hebi-Eagle team, it was that they were faithful to Sasuke till the end; even if it meant losing their lives.

So that was how Sasuke knew about Shourai's planned death and included Karin on his new 'mission' assigned by Kakashi. She would be the key to getting close to Yasuo.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Shourai played with his cast before he noticed that he needed to help his mother remember his father.

What better way to do that then by looking like a spitting image of his father. It was great that his hair was finally allowed to grow out. It had been three weeks since his 'death' occurred so his hair was about an inch long now. "Good enough" he thought as he reached into his father's drawer and grabbed one of his masks.

It seemed that Shourai had found his father's childhood mask as it fit him perfectly well. Shourai looked at his father's genin team picture and came to the conclusion that he looked exactly like his father when he was a genin.

Now all he had to do was show his mother.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**A/n: ** That's it for the September addition of F.L

Let me know how you feel. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I decided to name Naruto's girl Suki, which is supposed to mean Love. That way if Shourai and Suki are together then it means Future Love--or in other terms Forever Love.. HAH!

BTW my b-day is September 23. So if you guys leave me at least 20 reviews for this chapter then by then I'll try to give you another chapter. As a b-day gift from me to you.

I suppose I'll close with parting wishes to Kakashi. Happy Birthday and may Kishimoto give you all the happiness he can write for you. Lol.


	7. The plan unfolds

Forever Love

October 2008

Standard Disclaimers apply. Sorry it's late.

But here's to independece and the right to vote!

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

" So…" asked the normally loud blonde.

"So what?" replied Kakashi sitting on the once brand new couch that Arune had dragged him to buy when they officially got engaged. The couch was certainly becoming Kakashi's favorite piece of furniture since he came back to Konoha.

"So how exactly is getting Karin in close with Yasuo going to help Nee-chan remember you?"

"Naruto, getting Katin in had _nothing_ to do with helping Arune. The reason Karin is working for Yasuo, along side of your ANBU, is to get information about how Yasuo blocked Arune's memory. Making Arune remember me is my job. After all, Yasuo can block Ruin's memory but her body most definitely remembers me," chuckled Kakashi.

"SENSEI!!! I didn't need to know that!"

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Shourai walked out of his room dressed as a replica of his father. He found It funny that he was wearing a mask at the same age his father wore it, five. Of course their reason's were different, Kakashi's reason was still unknown to him, but Shourai figured his father had a long history with that mask and one day would fill him in on the importance of it. Until then Shourai would don his own-well in reality his father's- mask and try to help his mother.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Kakashi finished talking with Naruto and smiled seeing his son trying to sneak out of the house dressed like him. Being away from Yasuo had allowed Shourai to grow out his silver hair. His son was a mirror image of him, sadly though that meant that Shourai had gone through a lot of torture while living with Yasuo. Both Kakashi and Shourai had to grow up without their real fathers. For Shourai, he lived a tortured life with Yasuo whereas Kakashi simply locked himself away from making a 'family' for himself. After Kakashi's father's death, Kakashi had even strained away from Arune who was very much like his family. In fact, she was family but Kakashi just hadn't found out about it yet.

Kakashi had a feeling that Shourai would be going to Arune. After all, she was all that he had for a very long time. But Kakashi couldn't help but worry about his son's safety.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune sat in her son's room for the millionth time that month. Yasuo had gone off to work long before she was awake, leaving her to wallow in her own misery. She often wondered how easily Yasuo could forget about his own son. It seemed to her that Yasuo never was really interested in Shourai. But didn't Yasuo always want to keep Shourai with him when her baby wasn't on mission or at the academy? It seemed to her that Shourai would always spend more time with him rather than his mother.

Arune walked over to her son's dresser and started rearranging his clothes. She still didn't consider her baby dead. She thought of it as a mother's intuition that her son was still alive and healthy - probably much more healthy than he was at home. She felt as if her boy was on a mission and would be home any minute.

But the feeling that her son was safe and alive was nothing new to Arune. She would sometimes have dreams where she was pregnant and feeling that someone who was supposed to be at her side was not there and that the person was safe but lost. Arune just couldn't put a face to to the person behind the darkness and the mask that concealed everything from her.

The window of his room was open and Shourai could see his mother rearranging his clothes. She picked up the black button down shirt that he had never worn but always considered and folded it.

Shourai's eyes filled with tears as he could see that his mother's frail body showed more signs of malnutrition and looked beat. Her face was plastered into a permanent frown and that made him even more upset. Her eyes were swollen and red while her hair was messy and pulled back hastily. His mother was depressed and that made Shourai even more determined. Everything around her seemed to be upset. Shourai smiled remembering that his mother always had that effect on people. Her very presence could change the mood of people. If she was happy then everyone smiled, but if she was upset then the entire world would be depressed and dark.

Clutching the piece of paper in his hand, Shourai jumped to his window.

But before he could make it there, he found himself surrounded by strong arms. The strong arms held the genin in place as the shark-masked man moved them deeper into the forest.

Thankfully Shourai had found enough space to move and place the paper he was holding into his shirt.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Suigetsu held the little boy in his arms, trying to calm the frantic masked boy down.

It wasn't working.

"Stupid kids, sit the hell down before I beat you down," said Suigestu.

The threat wasn't really dangerous to Shourai but the boy had work to do. He had to get his mother to know the truth about Yasuo.

"I need to get to my mother, please, don't hurt me," Shourai said.

Suigetsu looked shocked. As long as he had watched over Shourai, he had never heard him talk.

Suigestu had been assigned to protect Shourai everytime Naruto was busy or when Sasuke was out of town on a mission.

That was until he got kidnapped by Yasuo on an ANBU mission trying to take down Yasuo's money laundering business. But even his getting caught was part of the mission.

The former Team Hawk had all become Konoha ANBU and were assigned to take down the money lord.

Suigetsu hesitated but only for a second before knocking the silver haired kid out. The piece of paper tha Shoura had hit was uncovered to Suigetsu but all it seemed to be was an empty piece of paper. It probably had a blood jutsu on it, meaning only a family member could open and read the paper. So deeming the paper safe, Suigetsu let it drift into Arune's window near where she was sitting.

Ah the power of controlling the tiny particles of water in the air.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune put her son's picture down on to the table next to his bed, when she noticed a blank piece of paper that traveled I nthrough Shourai's window on to the bed next to her. The paper seemed innocently blank right until Arune touched the sheet. One she recognized that it was her son's birth certificate, her eyes went wide with hock as her eyes drifted over to where her son's father's name was.

Father: Hatake, Kakashi

That name was something Yasuo had threatened Naruto to never mention in thier house.

***Flash back***

"Onee-chan, you can't live here with Yasuo. Kakashi-sensei left you the mansion to stay in. I mean after Shourai is his -" Naruto said before Yasuo slammed the book he was reading patiently while waiting for Arune to be discharged from the hospital after her delivery.

"Enough! Naruto, you know her memory has malfunctioned. Do you honestly want her to put more pressure on her mind than she already has. Nothing will happen to Shourai. I promise I'll take care of him," Yasuo said before reaching to take the pale bundle out of Arune's hands.

She smiled looking down at her baby but started feeling faint when she caught sight of a silver reflection on top of his head.

***End Flashback***

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Suigetsu placed the unconscious boy in front of the Uchiha and the boy's father.

" Would you like to explain why my son is unconscious, Suigetsu?" asked Kakashi while laying his five year old in his lap and started taking him over to his bed.

"Well your _amazing_ son was just about to ruin your lovely plan by letting your wife know he was alive. So you can thank me by showing me some respect," spat Suigetsu.

Kakashi shook his head as he laid his son on the bed and left to talk to Sasuke about Karin's progress with Yasuo. The trained chakra expert was slowly poisoning Yasuo and taking his army down by causing fights amongst themselves.

* * *

The poison that Karin was giving Yasuo was causing his brain cells lose the ability to think clearly. It was deteriorating his mind to the point where he would lose the capability to lie. He was already starting to see images that were his greatest fear.

**_With Yasuo and Karin...  
_**

breathed heavily as he stopped and rested in the middle of forest where he was running towards the small fishing village in the Wind country.

The trip would take a normal civil person about a week but Yasuo wasn't the simple civilian he was believed to be. He was incrediblly fast and had the ability to alter images. He could make you believe that you were swimming in an ocean while in actuality you were burning in a volcanoe. Karin had seen that first hand when she saw Suigetsu being tortured.

Karin was trailing behind him slightly and took the poisoned water bottle she had prepared for him. She had been studying his chakra patterns and found them incredible. Not only could he use chakra, but he also trained his chakra to flow anywhere it was unrecognizable. But Karin saw that his chakra protected his vital organs. Yasuo had arranged his chakra so that most of it surrounded his heart, brain and other organs. That's why the poison was concentrated to affect his heart and brain cells. That way Yasuo could think that he was physically alright.

Yasuo looked up from the ground as he finally caught his breath.

Yasuo gasped as he saw Karin running toward him at full speed and all the while clutching a rather large katana.

Karin smiled as she saw that her poison was working. Yasuo's mind would start playing tricks on itself.

**

* * *

xXx**

The moon shown behind Kakashi as he stood in front of his wife's window and thought before stepping inside and walking over to where she was sleeping.

Her face was peaceful and he saw her clutch a piece of paper to her heart. He could see the wet spots that were drying tears on the paper but from where he stood the paper looked empty.

But once he took it out of Arune's delicate grasp, he smiled knowing that his son had given his mother a gift; the memory of her husband, the real father of her child.

So now he was making his moves even faster.

He pulled off his mask, so that even if Yasuo had some home Kakashi would be unrecognizable, and bent over his wife.

His sharingan slowly turned as he leaned in and kissed Arune softly before pulling her into his arms. Once she was secure in his arms, he transported them into his house, where he had told everyone of his friends to evacuate.

Arune shifted slightly to rest her weight on Kakashi's chest. The plan was to allow Arune's memory of Kakashi to come back but not to let her know of Shourai's life. If she could join both of her memories- the one that she still had and made recently with the ones of her past- then Kakashi could get everything back to normal.

Moving a piece of her hair, Kakashi shook his wife slightly so she would wake up.

One look into his spinning Sharingan would be all that Arune needed to remember.

Or so Kakashi hoped.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry i've been unnecessarily busy. I've got finals coming up so I'm in much need of studing. I'm also at cross roads as to what major I want to persue.

i'm debating between Pre-Med and Business. two very different subjects so show me your cases as well as ur reviews please.


	8. Do you remember me?

Forever Love

November 2008

* * *

Kakashi laid himself next to his wife and held her in his arms as she fought her inner demons and struggled inside of her own mind to remember her own life. His sharingan had placed her in a world of darkness and her own sorrows.

He had pulled out his favorite shuriken blanket and had wrapped that around Shourai, so now he and Arune were covered in a soft paisley patterned down comforter that she had bought from her house when she moved here.

Shifting a hand over Arune's forehead, he wiped the sweat that was forming there. Some of her worst memories were caused by him, in their childhood. She hadn't lived a heavily dangerous life even though she was a talented shinobi. Her live away from Konoha had been privileged but once she entered back into Kakashi's life, she had perished from her own glum when Kakashi became her life.

Kakashi sighed, maybe coming back into her life was the worst thing he could have done for her. Maybe she was happier not knowing that he was alive.

That thought was quickly pushed away because Kakashi realized that Arune had no life until he was there. She was born because of him, because of that prophecy and because their union meant the security of their families. And if Kakashi hadn't met Arune then their sleeping boy in the room three doors down wouldn't exist.

No, it wouldn't be of Arune's best interest if she had never met Kakashi. It would be of Arune's best interest if she had never met Yasuo.

* * *

**xXx

* * *

  
**

Karin watched in amusement as Yasuo cowered under the security of his arms all the while screaming her name. She had always enjoyed it when she made her enemies scream.

The poison was working and she was well on her way to finishing her mission and saving her teammate and going back to her lousy good for nothing boyfriend.

Through Yasuo's eyes, Karin was swinging the white katana in front of her and slashing all the leaves that came in her way. She stopped in front of him and slashed the katana near Yasuo's right arm. Getting out of shock, Yasuo balanced his body to the left and missed the katana by mere centimeters.

Karin smirked a bit and then jumped into the air bringing the katana in front of her and smashing it on top of Yasuo's head.

Outside of Yasuo's mind, Karin's eyes widened, the poison was supposed to only harm his mind not cause direct physical damage. But when blood trickled down Yasuo's scalp, Karin pulled out her antidote. Maybe the dosage was bit too much for his mind to handle. She would have to deplete chakra from around his organs then administer the poison. Sending a scroll with her notes to Sakura, Karin set up camp and lay Yasuo in the makeshift bed as she nursed his scalp.

It wouldn't be easy to explain to him how he got the injury especially since he was screaming her name in agony.

But Karin was a smart girl, she'd make something up.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Hinata shuffled her little daughter in her arms as she waited for her husband to finish the paperwork and come back to the living quarters in the Hokage building. She smiled sweetly at her baby who was cooing at her father so he could hurry up.

Naruto looked up and smiled as his beautiful baby seemed to ask him to drop everything and pay attention to her. She seemed to have that affect on everyone, especially Shourai. The two of them seemed inseparable when they started playing. The five year difference was eliminated the moment Shourai held the Suki.

Naruto looked over his paper work once more and headed over to his wife and daughter. The walk to the living quarters was short and peaceful as he had taken his little girl into his arms allowing her to sleep without any troubles. Once he and Hinata reached their bed after washing off the day's work, Naruto wrapped his arm around his wife and wished like every night that his sister could finally have the love she deserved from Kakashi.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Everywhere I see there is darkness. Only one spot of light seems to direct me towards where my mind wants to take me.

I know here in my mind I am safe. But is my safety the only thing that is important? How about my son? Where is he?

Here in my mind, I seek the truth. My son, who I had believed was the child of Yasuo, is in reality the child of this Kakashi.

But if Kakashi is the father of my child, then how come I don't remember him? Why is there no memory of this man who I feel some strong connection to?

I follow the small light and try to fight the depressing aura that seems to be building.

Every step closer to the end of the tunnel seems to bring questions out into the open.

Am I happy being oblivious to the truth?

No.

Am I satisfied with Yasuo?

No.

Do I want to risk the 'stability' that I have in my memory-less life?

Yes.

Because even though there is stability in my life, my soul is empty.

I take another step towards the light and my memories seem to be unlocking.

xXx….xXx….xXx

I find myself in my father's garden, a place I have visited very frequently in my mind. But this time the scene revolves around a shy quiet boy sitting under the ginseng tree studying a scroll.

Bold black eyes peer at me under a curtain of silver hair. He sneers at me when I walk closer.

Emotions rush at me while he leaves.

_Stay. I'll leave. I didn't mean to disturb you. _

At least that's what I want to say to him; instead I say cruel words to him and feel my own heart crack.

I was three.

xXx….xXx….xXx

Another memory hits me quickly.

I'm wearing my thick shirt while training with my katana instructor. I've hit every move to perfection that is until _he_ comes in. Smirking I decide to up the moves to another level.

But this time my opponent is the boy with the silver hair. I move quickly but he's faster, as always. He always seems to win, and then I yell at him for cheating, even though he never does. He's just better.

This time, though, I cheat. I swing high near his neck. I didn't want to actually hit him. But he didn't know that. I was just trying to scare him back.

It doesn't work.

I lose my grip on my katana in the middle of the swing.

Once again I relive the fear and sorrow of my younger days when the katana creates a scar along his jaw. His perfect jaw that is now marred with my imperfection.

The next time I remember seeing him is with a mask on. Something he did out of shame of knowing me and because he doesn't want me to be associated with him.

xXx….xXx….xXx

A few more steps forward and another memory came forward.

It's winter and I'm attending my god-father's funeral. Once again I feel the pain and sorrow of the memory hit me again. Next to me is my father bending over his best friend's grave. I place the lavender flowers on his grave and walk over to the boy from the previous memory that had grown slightly.

I give him a quick hug and don't say anything. He doesn't seem to like me, but I feel my heart quench when he looks at his teammate, Rin, I believe, with patience as she consoles him.

He ignores me while I feel my lips quiver and tears fall through my lashes.

That's the first time I cried that day.

xXx….xXx….xXx

I don't see him again in my memory until I've shed the child weight and literally forced him to see again.

My father had told me that this was necessary. I didn't really want him to see me again. All through our childhood, I had caused him pain.

But when I heard that my god-father's son was coming with him, I could bear the pain.

I didn't tell him about the prophecy.

My head hurts. What is this prophecy? I didn't have this memory before. I didn't remember meeting Naruto before.

He just existed in my life.

But now he had a reason, an event that involved his life with mine.

And as I swirled around the spiral staircase in my light dress, I could feel my heart jump out of my chest.

There _he_ stood; appraising me with his eyes. I knew that the years of practice that I had to train to become a shinobi had refined my body. Soft curves replaced the fat that used to be there.

But he didn't recognize me. So when I introduced myself again, he snapped.

xXx….xXx….xXx

The memories all rushed back to me and I gasped.

The prophecy, Kakashi, my love for him, the mission, and most importantly my relationship with him.

My head hurt so much but this time I knew the reason.

xXx….xXx….xXx

In another memory, I slept with my baby in my arms in the maternity ward of Konoha's hospital.

Yasuo stood in front of my bed and swiped my eyes with his hands all the while trapping my memories.

xXx….xXx….xXx

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Kakashi woke in a startle when he felt Arune stir in her dreams.

She gasped loudly and said his name causing him to panic. But she was in her memories and there was nothing there that could harm her.

But she started squirming more and more as the sun started coming out. Until suddenly she screamed his name along with the words that would restore his position back in her life.s

She opened her amber eyes, taking only a moment to register where she was.

In one instant she turned her entire body and plastered herself to Kakashi and placed open mouthed kisses on his mask-less face.

"Kakashi," she said in between kisses, "I thought, no we all thought, that you were gone. I thought that the prophecy was fulfilled with the birth of our baby boy. Oh. Oh my God."

She paused all of her ministrations when suddenly she noticed something.

Was her son's death the reason Kakashi came back? Was their child's death a void to the prophecy?

With her heart clenched and her body in the arms of Kakashi, Arune started rambling about their son.

But when she spoke of her fears and the death of their baby, Kakashi silenced her with a long awaited kiss.

"Shh, our baby is alive. He's here with me in our house. Ruin, we have much to tell you. But right now he's sleeping. It's barely sunrise yet and I have five years to make up to you," whispered Kakashi as he took his estranged wife back into his arms coaxing her physically.

Trailing little kisses down her face, Kakashi reached the neckline of her dress. He wasn't sure how either of them had lasted five years without each other.

The physical need was too much, the need to replace every kiss and touch Yasuo had given her was too much, and that was exactly what Kakashi intended to do.

Stripping off the fabric that concealed his wife from him, Kakashi continued to reclaim his wife's body. Every inch of her yearned for him, and he knew that she had never been pleasured by anyone other than him.

But once his kisses led him to Arune's breasts, Kakashi could feel her shudder.

Then all at once she turned away from him, heading her face in the pillow as she cried.

"Ruin, what happened? Shh, baby I won't hurt you. Look at me, please tell me what happened. Did I hurt you? Do you not want me?" Kakashi tried to pry Arune away from the pillow she so desperately clung to. With each passing second he felt his heart break as his wife was determined not to be touched by him.

Did she find his touch repulsive? 'Oh God please don't let that be,' wished Kakashi.

Arune gasped when she heard Kakashi voice his opinion about her not wanting him.

But she did want him, really badly. But the truth was, she was afraid he would find her repulsive. After all she had disowned her wedding bed and been touched by someone other than him.

She didn't even know how she would look herself in the mirror, let alone how Kakashi would stand touching her once he knew all the ways Yasuo had touched her.

So instead of facing her fears, she turned a blind eye to them and cried herself to sleep.

Leaving a heartbroken Kakashi on the other side.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Yasuo came to right when Karin had finished changing the bloody bandages from his head and body. His thoughts had inflicted pain to him and Karin wasn't sure if the medicine was supposed to do this.

But she really didn't mind. After all this was the man that had imprisoned her boyfriend, best friend and nearly killed her teammates father-figure.

And she really didn't feel like healing Yasuo's damages by allowing him to seep in her chakra. She would let him deal with it on his own.

Once he was awake he questioned her.

Karin replied quickly and told him that he was trapped in a genjutsu by enemy ninjas who wanted to protect the land they were travelling on.

Apparently she had also seen him striking her until she realized that Yasuo didn't carry a large sword.

The damn sucker seemed to believe that.

Karin smiled as she slipped a less dangerous potion into his tea and let him slip out of consciousness.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Guys I just noticed something. I was trying to make Shourai and Suki together in a 'destined' way. But the way I want them was planned a long time ago. But over the weekend I just read "Breaking Dawn" by Stephanie Meyer and it seems to me that Shourai and Suki's love is a little more like the _imprinting_ that occurs in that novel.

Hope you guys don't mind the lateness of this and all of my stories.

I haven't had a full 8 hours of sleep in about five days..It's kind of messing with my head.

I have finals this week. actually I've had this chapter done around last month (hence its the november chapter...)sorry but I hadn't had time to upload it.

Will try to get the next chapter out by Christmas...reviews please about what direction you want the story to go in..

personally i think i need help in getting Yasuo to confess..what seems like a good punishment? any one..

Oh and I'm going to ask you all to leave a review please. I have so many alerts and favs but compared to that amount i have like NO reviews :(

please it'll make me happy and get me through my finals.


	9. And the world keeps moving

Forever Love

December 2008

* * *

Everyone had fallen into a slight routine as Yasuo was out of town.

Shourai would be the first one to get up, stretching before sunrise then heading over to Naruto's house to play with baby Suki. After visiting Suki, he'd run over to Sasuke to train. Occasionally he would walk the streets but people had yet to recognize him.

After all he had taken to wearing Kakashi's mask everywhere and was sporting a new hairstyle, one that actually had hair.

Shourai's existence was something the Kakashi, Arune and Naruto had decided against revealing until Yasuo was punished.

The second person to walk up in the household was Kakashi. He usually lay on the bed until his wife woke up. From the time the sun peaked through the curtains, Kakashi would hold Arune flush against him as if he were reassuring himself that she was indeed back with him.

He would wonder why she was physically avoiding him. Since the day she regained her memory, she had physically avoided being in any sexual situation with him.

And he didn't know why.

It wasn't as if she didn't love him anymore. Every morning Arune would get up and kiss him soundly without any hesitation. She would still look at him with adoration but when they were alone, she tensed up.

And this morning was when Kakashi decided it best to confront his wife.

Kakashi slid his hand down the arm that was wrapped around his waist. With one turn, he pushed his sleeping wife on her back and traced her arm with his lips. Her soft controlled breaths were taking a faster course as her body struggled to wake her up from her sleep.

Holding her sides, Kakashi kissed her neck down to her collarbone sucking on it till it left a spot. Her flimsy pink nightgown had risen throughout her sleep allowing Kakashi to have a solid gaze of her legs.

He ran his calloused hands along her leg, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

She was awake and apparently very aroused.

Kakashi grinned before heading back to his wife's neck and kissing it. His hot breath blew against her skin causing Arune to close her eyes.

"Kakashi stop please"

She wanted him to stop. Kakashi pulled his head back and wrapped his arm around her waist before making her look into his eyes.

"Why"

He needed the answer to his question. He wanted to know why she was denying him. A few moments passed until Kakashi could see the tears pooling in Arune's eyes.

"Because I'm not worth it," she replied in a small voice.

Immediately Kakashi felt a wave of relief as she offered him her explanation. At least she didn't find him repulsive; at least she didn't desire _him_.

Yet he didn't let her go.

His touch wasn't something she didn't like. Kakashi could feel her heart beating faster through her chest.

He reached for the kunai placed under his pillow and slid Arune's shirt open.

Her breasts were much fuller than the last time he had touched her, most likely due to her pregnancy. But once he saw the marks on her chest, his fists automatically curled and he knew his blood was boiling.

"Arune, what the hell is this? Did…did _he_ do this to you?" Kakashi asked while stroking the black and blue marks that Yasuo had left on her body. Even though the man hadn't been near her since she was back with Kakashi, Arune's body was well tortured and marked.

"That's exactly why I'm not worthy of you, Kakashi. Every time you touch me I feel like a slut because _he's _touched me also. I'm your wife but out of my stupidity I've given him what belongs to you. I'm sorry but I never wanted to subject you to this. Kakashi, please forgive me," Arune cried trying to cover her chest and the rest of her body.

Shock hit Kakashi very quickly as he realized that his wife didn't think as badly of the ass hole who violated her as she thought of herself.

He pulled her towards the bed and lay her flat again. His thumb drew circles on her cheeks while wiping her tears.

"It's not your fault. It's his fault and we'll punish him for it. But for now, let me love you. Let me show your body how much I want to worship it. I would never think of you as some slut. For the woman who waited forever for me, I would never think so lowly of her."

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Yasuo and Karin had reached to Iwagakure after Yasuo's fainting and hallucinating trip.

Yasuo had naively believed that Karin was telling the truth but he did keep his distance. There hadn't been another spell as the first time so he was letting her back into his circle.

Karin tossed her black hair behind her and listened to the Iwa-nin speak about the underground operation that Yasuo was running. The man was bloody brilliant when it came to money.

Aside from the restaurant business he owned, Yasuo seemed to have taken over for his father's original business of selling weaponry to Konoha's opponents.

Karin was in awe of the way Yasuo handled the Iwa-nin. The Iwa-nin would only talk when Yasuo asked him to, would sit when Yasuo told him to, would eat when Yasuo told him, and would enter as well as leave when Yasuo beckoned.

But even though Yasuo seemed to be brilliant, he underestimated Karin.

He allowed himself to drink while she watched over him. Every night they were in Iwagakure, Yasuo would head down to the local pub with his manager in Iwa and get drunk. During that time, Karin worked on adjusting the poison to have a slower and more of an effect on Yasuo.

She would slip the poison into anything she could get her hands on; the food, the drinks and even the money he handled.

Her chakra kept her safe from the poison but she had had to slip it into everything so that Yasuo didn't notice.

Especially since that first time that Yasuo had noticed that Karin was edging him to eat more.

"Senpai you should really try the curried chicken. Here have some of the umesha. It tastes amazing tonight," Karin said while giving Yasuo some more food and plum wine onto his place mat.

He looked at her with suspicion before deciding to place a little bit of the same chicken and wine. He told everyone to start eating before him and had practically fed Karin himself.

And Karin surprised him by eating and drinking everything he shoved at her.

Of course, she thanked Kami before taking every bite for her chakra ability. The fact that Karin had taken the same meal as him allowed Yasou to trust Karin a bit more than usual.

And Karin was using this to her advantage.

She had finally figured out how to let Juugo out of the prison that Yasuo was keeping him in. The prison's location was hidden inside of a scroll that was activated only by Yasuo's blood. The first time that Yasuo was under the poison's effect, Karin had take some of his blood in a vial. The jutsu to release Juugo was very easy. In fact, Karin had already released her friend by the time Yasuo had signed the contract with the Iwa ninjas.

Yasuo believed he was very clever. Karin would have believed it also if she hadn't been by his side for the past two years.

Yasuo had continued to fool everyone in Konoha but Naruto and Sasuke had given her the assignment to keep an eye on Yasuo. She had made him believe that her allegiance was not with Konoha. He didn't believe her for a while but when Shourai disappeared, Yasuo seemed to depend on Karin more than he did himself.

It was night by the time Yasuo had finished his meeting with the Iwa ninjas. He would be going out and getting drunk again.

Tonight was the night Karin had planned to make copies of Yasuo's contracts and plans. Before anyone had found out what Yasuo had done to Shourai and Arune, he was to be tried on treason charges against Konoha.

Karin snuck into Yasuo's quarters and opened a long scroll. Complete a set of hand signs, Karin had effectively copied the scrolls that detailed Yasuo's commitment to Iwagakure.

She had received a letter from one of Sasuke's snake summons to return all information two nights from today. By handing over the information, Sasuke and Naruto could prepare a case against Yasuo much faster than if they were to wait.

Karin removed herself quickly from Yasuo's room. She would wait till he was home to check on his internal chakra system.

Slowly but surely she had broken his stronghold of chakra. His chakra was no longer concentrated on his heart and other important organs. After the poison, the chakra was dimming to the level of a civilian. It would not be a problem to harm him anymore.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Arune had given into Kakashi's touch. She couldn't deny him anyway.

Once he told her that he didn't think wrong of her, she felt as if a boulder was released from her chest. She didn't want her husband to think lowly of her.

Yasou had left scars on her skin. He was brutal when he beckoned for sex; never caring about her or her release. Everything he touched her, Arune knew something was off.

Yasuo would always be rough with her. Not once did he touch her without leaving her with bruises. At the time she didn't know that she wasn't supposed to feel bad. Her memories of Kakashi had been eliminated and so had her memories of sex.

At the time, she didn't know how she wasn't supposed to bleed every time Yasuo entered her.

And she didn't remember how it felt to be loved physically.

With Kakashi, it was always different. His every touch was soft yet it filled her with more pleasure than Yasuo's. When Kakashi would kiss her, she couldn't think about anything besides _needing_ to taste him even more.

Arune knew that Kakashi was deliberately touching her in all of the places Yasuo had. He wanted to replace every notion and every mark that Yasuo left.

Kakashi gathered healing chakra onto his fingers, one of the few things that he learned from his female student, and traced the mark that Yasuo had left.

No longer were his fingers imprinted onto her body, instead Arune knew Kakashi's touch, even if there were no marks.

Against her breasts Kakashi was placing tiny kisses while kneading each breast alternatively. She pulled him closer.

His chest was resting above her hips, and she was moving them against him. Her legs bent over his pulling him closer.

Kakashi smirked knowing that he was the one his wife wanted.

Slowing after kissing and touch his wife, Kakashi placed himself inside of her. He would touch her inside later. Right now he needed to be joined with his wife.

Five years was a long time.

But the memories they made five years ago were made from love. And so was every thrust that brought them closer to the edge.

Kakashi switched the two of them around so that Arune was on top.

"I want you to be in charge. Move how you want, but make sure you come first. Let me see you," he grunted while still moving inside of his wife.

Arune, flushed with desire, leaned over to kiss him.

Her arms pulled him closer as she moved herself over his length.

Time was irrelevant as the two renewed their passion and gained their release. The two screamed each other's names simultaneously as they came.

And none too soon as the door opened wide causing Arune to grab the sheets around her and Kakashi.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Shourai returned home early that morning from his training. He wanted to see his mother again. He wanted to talk to her. For five years he was incapable of talking to everyone that mattered to him.

He was shy by nature, usually keeping out of the way. But now that he got his voice back everyone in the family compared him to his father; talking only when necessary.

He liked being able to talk. But after spending such a long time not talking, he found that sometimes silence was the best way to deal with a lot of problems.

Walking to the bathing room to wash up, Shourai heard his mother scream.

Running towards the noise, Shourai couldn't help but think that Yasuo had come back to harm his mother. He picked up the pace and threw the door open.

Without thinking, he screamed and got into defense mode.

"Get away from my mother you creep!"

But when he looked around for Yasuo, he didn't find him.

Instead he found his mother covering herself in the sheets straddling his father.

In one swift movement he ran out the door trying to convince himself that his mother was safe and that he did not see his parents naked.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Kakashi smirked and pulled his wife back to his lips.

"Maybe it's time we tell him about the birds and the bees?"

Mortified that her son had walked in on them, Arune smacked Kakashi's arm playfully before burying her face in his chest.

She had no idea what she was going to tell her son.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**

**Sorry this one is like one month late.**

**happy new year!**

**Anyone want Shourai know about sex?**

**Review please. **

**Currently my review count is 47, I'll update when it gets to 60.  
**


	10. Moving along

January/February 2009

Chapter 10

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Naruto laughed hard as his sister sat in front of him reiterating what had happened after Shourai walked in on them.

Kakashi was bent after telling Shourai what Kakashi and Arune had been doing. But Arune was dead set against telling her five year old son about sex.

Goodness knows that the world doesn't need a five year old porn addict. Because knowing that Shourai was Kakashi's son, he would probably pick up that habit from his father anyway.

"So Kaka-sensei, you really went into your son's room wearing nothing? Man I'm glad I didn't get the talk from you or Ero-sen," Naruto chuckled while laying his head in his sister's lap.

The sofa was comfortable and the Hatake living room was finally filled with young blood again.

Arune ran her fingers through her silly brother's blond locks while she smiled thinking about the first time she had gotten the furniture cleaned.

Though it was so long ago it didn't seem as if it were fake or a distant memory anymore. She vividly remembered going to the store and picking out the furniture with Naruto. She remembered cleaning the house while Kakashi was out.

Involuntarily she shivered remember why at the time Kakashi had not been in the house. Their marriage was something special. Arune peaked over to Kakashi who was still talking with Naruto and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming emotion build in her heart.

Kakashi had accepted her as his wife no matter what she had been through. That thought alone made her love for him grow tenfold. Ironically she'd have to thank Yasuo for allowing Kakashi to grow closer to her.

He had wed her by his own will because of that mission and now he had reclaimed her as his wife because of Yasuo.

Sadly she had lost the childhood of her son, but she and everyone she knew would make Yasuo pay for that.

"Naruto-ji you can't be serious when you think this is funny. No kid really wants to see their parents like that," Shourai's voice had broken Arune out of her thoughts.

The accident had allowed him to regain his voice; something Shourai had explained was caused by Yasuo's constant physical pain.

When she heard that her son was subject to such abuse, she couldn't help but feel as if she was a failure of a mother. Her son was tortured under her watch and she didn't even notice it. In the middle of Yasuo's façade she had fallen victim to not noticing her son's agony.

What angered her more was not being able to punish Yasuo. She made sure that the boys were going to let her have a piece in torturing Yasuo, but she also knew that she was out of practice.

Seeing her son again after months of believing that he was dead was a relief. But she couldn't recognize him anymore. His hair had grown in, something that should've happened a while ago if not for Yasuo. The mask that Kakashi wore was now placed over her son's face as well. After spending some time with her son, she realized that there was no way her son would not end up like his father. Both of them possessed an innate ability to protect those they loved. Kakashi would give up his life over and over again for his family and the village, while Shourai had silently suffered for years because he wanted to protect Arune.

But the difference in her son was not his personality. Her son was still the quiet observant child as he was before but now he was calmer and seemed to be at a happier place in life.

But the biggest change was that he spoke. Finding out that Arune's injury during her pregnancy had caused him to tear his vocal cords as well as the hot coal that Yasuo had shoved down her baby's throat was devastating. But now he was fine and that was all that mattered, besides getting back at Yasuo.

When they were alone, Shourai talked about everything. The way he used to paint pictures and was genjutsus for her was now replaced by his words. For a five year old his voice was angelic. Everything about him was a mirror image to Kakashi.

No wonder Yasuo thought Shourai was a threat to Arune's lack of memory. Her son looked exactly like Kakashi with his hair and his voice that there would have been no way to mistaken that Yasuo was Shourai's father.

And she knew that her son was pained because of her. For some odd reason, Yasuo had found it appealing to lie to her and to control her son. If he truly cared for her then he would have let her be happy with Kakashi.

But he stole her happiness and made her cry for five years.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Sasuke received a summons that delivered to him a tiny scroll. Kakashi and the boys were bent over the scroll deciphering what it meant and how they could use the data.

Naruto smiled as he got Sasuke to make a copy of the scroll for him to submit to the council. Yasuo had been conspiring against Konoha and that would be great evidence against him. The man had paid many of Konoha's enemies to stop trade and start fights with Konoha. With this scroll sent to the elders, they would have no reason not to arrest him, and if Kakashi and Naruto had their way then Yasuo would not only be arrested but brutally punished.

Naruto left to deliver the scroll to the elders and recall Karin from that mission.

* * *

Author's Note: It's late…and short. I really am stuck on this between school, weddings, work and all other life stuff. I apologize.


	11. Truth Revealed

Chapter 11

* * *

Karin smiled as she saw Yasuo limping from tree to tree. He was hallucinating and Karin was enjoying every moment of it.

They were on their back from the 'business' trip that Yasuo needed to oversee. They would reach Konoha tonight and then everything would be over. All of the problems and pains that Yasuo had given to Karin's friends would be repaid upon him tenfold.

According to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi would ambush Yasuo at the front gate. Yasuo would not know what to expect when he sees Kakashi alive again. Karin would have Yasuo trapped in one side while Kakashi and Naruto had him trapped on the other side. Once Yasuo was captured and all of his dwindling chakra was fully drained, the lock on dungeon that Juugo was held in would be broken. Everything that was planned for five years would be truly over.

Then Karin could just go back to her retrieval missions and her stupid boyfriend, while Kakashi would live happily with his wife and child.

With only a few more yards to go till they reached the front gate, Karin had started placing a chakra barrier around the area. If Yasuo had miraculously gotten away from both Naruto and Kakashi , the chakra barrier would absorb all of his chakra and render him useless. It was mere a safety precaution because Karin firmly believed she wouldn't have to use at all tonight.

* * *

Naruto stood at the front of the town waiting rather patiently for the chance to capture Yasuo. The elders had given him the approval to resort to whatever means necessary to imprison Yasuo.

Kakashi seemed to be meditating in the far corner of the village entrance. He had his eye closed and seemed to be keeping track of Yasuo and Karin's progress through the woods. Just a few more minutes and Kakashi would be able to get his life back to order.

As of right now, Kakashi and Shourai would not appear to Yasuo, until much later, when they would trap him in genjutsu allowing him to confess to everything he had done. They would push him into the depths of his mind and use his own brain against him. Then slowly Shourai would reappear in front of Yasuo, a mirror image of Kakashi, before physically scalping the older man of his hair. Kakashi intended to take revenge upon Yasuo for everything he did to his son.

Kakashi and Shourai had backed away even more from the entrance. They could tell that Yasou was coming. They needed to keep Yasuo in shock till the very end.

Yasuo walked inside the gates at a near snail's pace. He wasn't feeling as capable as usual. The only thing driving him was that Arune was alone and most probably waiting for him. Yasuo smiled. He felt quite accomplished that he had been able to get rid of anything and everything that would keep his Arune away from him.

Yasuo decided to increase his pace. He wanted to get back to Arune as soon as possible. But every step he took, he seemed to be getting farther and farther from his destination. The village seemed to be darker and the only thing that Yasou could see was two red dots wandering through the darkness. The red dots seemed to be coming closer to Yasuo and with every moment Yasuo seemed to have a harder time breathing. His breath became shallow and his heart beats became more erratic.

There was no way that Yasuo was awake. After all there wasn't a single person besides Sasuke that could have two sharingan. Yasuo knew he was too far away from the image to see his sharingan that close up. Yasuo felt around him to try and catch the body that the two red dots belonged to. Yasuo blanched as he realized that he could feel anything around him. There was no air, no wind, no buildings and no trees. There weren't any distant sounds or noises that could help Yasuo identify how close or how far away he was from Konoha.

Then suddenly the two sharingan turned into a grey eye and a red eye. The black hair turned into spiky long silver hair. The appearance of the image caused Yasuo to blanch. He knew that figure. It was Kakashi.

"But how can this be? I thought I had gotten rid of Kakashi from that fight. That plan was so fool-proof. But how can a dead man stand right in front of me?" thought Yasuo.

Kakashi smiled as he had gotten Yasuo right where he wanted him. Right there in the middle of the village where Naruto had gathered the entire council, Yasuo had confessed to his plan of trying to murder him.

But Kakashi needed more. He needed Yasuo to confess to being involved with Akatsuki and to trying to kill Shourai.

So he asked Naruto to put a silencing jutsu on the council and to have them listen and look without reacting to anything Yasuo or Kakashi did.

They still didn't know that Kakashi was alive and they needed to be kept out of the loop in case any of them were joined with Yasuo.

Kakashi released the dark cloud around Yasuo. He walked closer to the man and smiled his crooked grin.

"How nice of you to drop by to visit me today, Yasuo" Kakashi stood right in front of Yasuo, so close in fact that is Yasuo decided to reach out he could touch Kakashi.

"Why are you still here? You can't be alive, you must be a figment of my imagination. I'm so sure you died that night. Madara's never made any mistakes." Yasuo stepped back from Kakashi's figure. The pnic on Yasuo's face was priceless but still not satisfying.

" Madera didn't kill me. It was Tobi who tried to kill me. You didn't know that the two of them were the same," Kakashi replied.

"Of course I knew that tobi was Madera. And I knew that he was trying to kill you. In fact I hired him to to kill you. That's why I know that you're not alive. Ha! I must be dreaming. After all, there is nothing left of you in this world. Not you, not your family, not your wife, and not your son," Yasuo snickered.

"Son? I have a son? What happened to Arune and my son?" Kakashi questioned. He was feigning his lack of knowledge to seem genuine in front of Yasuo.

Yasuo stopped moving. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let his imaginary image of Kakashi know what happened to Shourai and Arune. Kakashi was scary even when he was dead. That was the entire reason Yasuo had spent so much money and used a lot of resources to get Madara to kill Kakashi.

Kakashi moved forward even faster as he noticed that Yasuo had stopped moving. He needed Yasuo to admit what he did to Shourai. There would be no justice in this world, if Yasuo got away with torturing the little boy.

The effect seemed to work on Yasuo as he scrambled to give Kakashi an explanation.

"Your son is dead! I'm surprised you haven't meet the bastard in hell yet. He's almost as bad as you. He tried so hard to keep Arune away from me. He would show up everytime I wanted her and he would ruin it. Hell I even tried to kill him before he was born but that didn't work. She loved that creep even though she didn't know he was your son! You get it? I told Arune I was her husband. You don't mean a thing to her. She doesn't even know you existed. The boy would have ruined everything. He had your hair. Even his voice reminded me of you. So I did what I could to keep Arune satisfied with the boy. I inched off every piece of hair on the cursed boy. No hair, no silver hair that could jog her memory back to you. So I slit his throat so I could keep his voice shut off from reminding her. You don't exist for Arune. She loves me now. There's no room for you in her life. So even if you were to somehow come back alive, she would never accept you. Acceptance would be possible if she could even remember you!" Yasou laughed at his own joke and at Kakashi's fate.

But just as Yasuo seemed to be having an upper-hand with Kakashi, Shourai appeared. The boy of five years stepped forward and Yasuo stepped back nearly falling over a boulder in his shock. There in a childhood state, Shourai appeared to have grown his hair longer. The boy was bare skinned and he looked healthy as any dead boy can look.

"Outo-san," Shourai cried out to Yasuo. Shourai knew that Kakashi was his real father yet for this plan to succeed Shourai needed to let Yasuo openly claim his abuses toward him.

Yasuo couldn't believe his ears. The little devil was speaking. Thank Kami that the boy was dead or else with his voice he could complain to Arune about how Yasou abused him.

"You sneaky little bastard! I tried to find your damn body but where did it disappear, your silly mother couldn't believe you were dead until she saw your body. I had to find and make something look like you." Yasuo said.

"My poor mother was delusioned by you. She would have never stayed with you if she knew the type of person you were." Shourai ran forward to inflict damage on Yasuo.

Yasou dodged the attack and landed on his strong leg. One side of his body was weakening very quickly and Yasuo had no idea why.

Kakashi signed for a chidori and held Yasuo against his will with one hand.

"Tell me the truth. What did you do to Arune?" Kakashi tightened his grip on Yasuo's shirt. His other hand was itching to smash the burning chidori into Yasuo's face.

" I brainwashed her. Right after I paid Akatsuki to kill you, I went to console her. When I found out that she was pregnant, I decided to claim the child as my own and become her lover. She would have never guessed if the child was mine or someone else's if you didn't have such different hair. Everytime he grew any hair I had to painfully remove all the hair. I should have gotten rid of this child a very long time ago," Yasuo stated.

Once Yasuo started to talk, he couldn't stop talking. There was something in his system that wanted to claim all the glory for what he did to Arune.

Kakashi couldn't hold back the smile as the surrounding area turned back into the townsquare. He lifted the jutsu so that he would expose Yasuo's truth to the entire village.

In one sweeping moment, the entire crowd cheered as Kakashi flashed behind Yasuo and paralyzed him. They finally knew that Kakashi was alive and that the Yasuo had tried to kill not only Kakashi but also the innocent five year old, Shourai.

The truth was finally out.


End file.
